


Listen to the Beat

by CrypticRat



Series: BNHA Universe [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, BNHA Angst Week 2019, Band Fic, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dark Side of Dimensions, Dead Todoroki Touya, Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magical Girls, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Music, Other, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticRat/pseuds/CrypticRat
Summary: Trapped in the world of My Hero Academia, Rose Estoesta struggles to get home in order to help her friends.However, trouble lurks around every corner, and not everything is as it seems.
Series: BNHA Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817344
Kudos: 15





	1. Chäptēr 1

_______ _____ ___________  
\/ \/\/

-·{Åccêss Fïle}·-   
-·{Cløsë Fïle}·-

Selected-- -·{Åccêss Fïle}·-

~*"AcCeSs DeNiEd"*~

.

. .

. . .

W o u l d y o u l i k e t o t r y a g a i n ?

✔➡  
X

Accessing Files. Please stand by.

V I R U S D E T E C T E D

Cleansing files now. Please stand by.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

**Files cleansed.**

**Files Opening.**

**Warning** : Proceeding to read the following files will result in ￦·'θμ·§·§ ~￦>>μ}ฯ. 

_Please proceed ÷*% & |~¡]<|θ_

**Subject #1209**  
**Name Given** : Gimmick  
**Surname** : Unknown  
**Quirk** : Unknown   
· **Details** : _~~C L Å S ß F Ï Ê D~~_  
**Appearance** : Red hair, with green eyes  
**Age** : ???16???  
**Family** : ~~E R R O R~~

~~F i L ê S Æ P p e Ã r C œ r Ø d ë d~~

Г'Ωθθ¿´·°·μ]{μฯ

 ~~Electronic failure~~  
~~Storage failure~~  
~~Recording failure~~  
~~Recreation failure~~  
~~Processing failure~~  
~~Disconnected from Cloud~~  
~~Internet is no longer available~~  
To fix mandatory programing for functional capability, computer will proceed to take a mandatory self-console shut down and restart.

**Patient has escaped and security protocols are being enacted.**

_**Computer shutting down and refreshing.** _

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . 

. .

.

_Computer shut down successful._

No files available on desktop.

No apps available on desktop.

No data available on hard drive.

_Please try again later or perform a reboot sequence._

{]··· _Reboot Sequence Selected_ ···[}

~~***FæïLeD****~~

**Self-Destruction in**

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

_________/\\____/\/\\____________

"Sir, the file crashed again, and the system shut itself down from the inside," someone spoke, and the dog man looked up from the smoking computer as the human detective sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Someone obviously doesn't want us to know anything about that girl, and I want to know why," he grumbled before turning away from his partner and going through a manilla folder he pulled out of a bin.

"Here we go," he said, slightly relieved as he opened the file.

**File Subject 232**

**Villain Suspect**  
**Name:** Rose Gimmick Estoesta

. 

.

.

Bright colors flashed through the open space, hues of pink, blue and purple dancing around as they swirled with the music pounding through the air. Below the spinning colors was a wave of black, as the dark lights had left the crowded space below to be filled with shadowed limbs that twirled and moved with a frantic desire to dance. 

Cheers became the thunder that shook the building, the calls and shouts of the people having the time of their life filling the air as music burst forth from the large speakers lining the club's stage.

On the raised platform stood a girl dressed head to toe in leather, the light bouncing off the slick material and giving a punk appearance as she danced across the stage, a microphone held artistically in her hands as she sang to the beat of the music. 

There was a sudden drop in the beat, and she sank with it, causing cat calls to echo through the air as she smirked at the audience, a rough note escaping her lips as she ran a hand down the open left-side of her leather crop jacket. 

As the song ended, she posed, green eyes seeming to glow with passion as she threw a hand into the air, the microphone rim changing colors with the club lights as the song ended, and the crowd erupted into screams for more.

A grin spread across Rose's lips as she stood there, catching her breath as her fellow musicians drank some water, and dabbed at their skin with sweat rags. For a moment, the red haired girl still posing in front of the crowd before her seemed lost in space, her eyes closed as she grinned, ignoring the sweat that slowly rolled down the side of her face as a song began to play from the radio, giving the band a good three minutes to rest.

However, Rose didn't move with her friends as they quickly ate something, or downed a drink or two. Instead, she remained on the stage, her lips parted in a smile that rarely crossed her lips as she practically inhaled the aura of where she was standing.

The smell of sweat, the sounds of stomping feet and clapping hands, the lull of the dark lights; she love it all. It was what she lived for. It sent energy spiking through her veins in a way nothing ever had before. So she stood there on the stage, smiling at the dancing crowd of the club, just absorbing everything while she could.

"Yo, Rose! Drink some water or you'll pass out from the craze gurl!" a male suddenly called to her, and the red head turned to catch the water being tossed to her. She caught it with a grateful smile as she popped the top open and took a long drink. Then she turned towards her fellow musicians, grinning like there was no tomorrow as she slung an arm around the shoulders of the teen who had tossed her the water.

"Thanks Finn!" she laughed, and the teen couldn't help but grin at her energy, running a hand through his rainbow dyed hair as he slung his other arm around her shoulders.

"I would call you love birds, but Finn is gay and who knows whatever the Hell you are," a girl with electric blue eyes popped her way over to the two laughing teens, her purple hair seeming to glow in the black lights when they spun over the stage.

"Olivia darling!" Finn squealed like a little girl as he latched himself onto her, his gloved hands making their way around her neck as she laughed, pushing him off her slightly as she ruffled her hair. 

"You totally killed that guitar solo!" he continued as if she didn't push him away, and instead went and rubbed his hands together, brown eyes shining with excitement and barely contained adrenaline as he pulled out the drumsticks he stuck into his back pocket.

"I know," Olivia smirked as she fluffed her pixie cut, man in sure to drag her bangs over to cover only one eye. She grinned when she looked over at Rose, who was bouncing to the beat, her red curls pulled loose from the messy bun they had been in.

"Girls, we all know who the star of this show really is, and that's our little set of pipes over here!" another teen shouted, his eyes blazing red with the colored contacts he had in. He slung an arm around Rose's shoulders, effectively grabbing her attention as she giggled.

"Me? Nah, I just live for the hype my dudes, and you know that Mark," she said with a grin before placing a fist in the center of the four. The others grinned at the red-head's modesty before putting their hands in the middle and bumping each other's fists.

"To the Evangelines!" Rose exclaimed brightly, her green eyes glowing with sparks of light and pure energy as she twirled the microphone in her hand.

"To the Evangelines!" the others chorused before highfiving. Olivia quickly turned and grabbed her electric guitar by the strap, effectively slinging it over her shoulder as Finn twirled his drumsticks and fell into his stool behind the large drum set he owned. Mark grabbed his bass, and fingered a few strings to make sure everything was still in working order as the song on the radio ended, leaving the band to the spot lights.

"How's everybody's evening going!!!" Rose suddenly called into the microphone, her angelic voice echoing over the large space. Loud cheers and whistles echoed through the air as the people excitedly responded, ready for the band to continue hyping the space up.

"Good! Well that's fantastic to hear!!! We're the Evangelines, and we're going to be playing a few more songs for you guys tonight, so it's about to get even better! Are you guys ready?!" she yelled and paced the stage, waving her hands as the crowd began to cheer and chant, giving Rose chills as she grinned.

"Let's do this!" she cheered, and Mark struck a familiar chord, sending the crowd into a frenzy as they realized what song the small, local high school band was going to play.

Rose grinned as her friends fell into the groove once more, wishing that she could feel this way and give music like this forever.

If only it could.

. . .

"That gig was crazy insane," Finn sighed dreamily as he wiped sweat from his forehead and bare, muscular arms, the lanky teen grinning before plopping down on a seat outside the club. Rose nodded, plopping herself down beside him and resting her head in his lap, knowing that he wouldn't care since he was a single pringle and didn't swing that way.

Mark smiled as he entered the alleyway, holding up a wad of cash as he did so, causing the purple haired Olivia to screech when she saw it. "Oh my gods, that sick!" she cheered as she snatched it from him, going to count it.

"Holy shit! We hit the jack pot!" she crowed and quickly split up the cash into four equal piles. "We should so head out somewhere and get somethin' to eat!" she bubbled, and Rose rolled her green eyes, smiling at Olivia's enthusiasm as Mark chuckled.

Finn stared at the amount of cash Olivia had placed in his hands in awe. "I knew we were good, but I didn't know we were this crazy!" he finally exclaimed before laughing.

"You guys did amazing out there, so it's to be expected," Mark said, stifling a yawn before he turned and waved to them, slinging his bass onto his back as he waved at his friend's. 

"I have to head to work at the diner. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school," he said with a small smile, and then the bulky man disappeared round the corner.

Noticing that Olivia wanted to sit, Rose sat up and placed her steam-punk styled boots to the ground as she zipped her leather crop top jacket closed. She hated showing skin unless she was performing, so whenever she got the chance she covered up as much as possible.

Olivia plopped down beside Rose, kicking her feet up onto her lap as she relaxed on the alleyway's bench. "I should probably head home," Rose suddenly said, and Finn and Olivia shared a look before he shook his head. 

"It's so late that I don't think you're parents will be able to tell if you've snuck out for an hour longer, especially since they don't even know you're out," Finn said gently, and Olivia nodded.

"Besides, who's to say you'll get caught? With how well today went, I don't think anything can go wrong--" she started to say, but something fell before them, making the trio stiffen as it hit the ground with a sickening crunch and a meow.

Rose was the first to move, shakily rising to her feet as she stared at the white cat with the dagger implanted into its side, her face going pale as she took a shaky step towards it before falling to her knees, her shoulders shaking slightly as she stared at the cat.

That's when Olivia jumped to her feet then, and grabbed the red-head by the shoulders, pulling her away from the dead thing as Finn approached it curiously, going to look at the red collar. 

"Fumetsu," he read out Loud, shrugging at the odd name before turning to look at the dagger.

"Holy shit this is crazy cool!" he exclaimed as he looked at it, grabbing the handle and yanking it out of the cat as he turned it around to show the others.

"Finn! Do you have no dignity!" Olivia screeched slightly as she watched him just pull the weapon out of the cat. He shrugged, holding the weapon out towards her before a shadow fell over them, and someone dropped down into the alleyway.

"And I just now realized that we should've run as soon as we noticed the cat," Finn said, his voice raised by an octave as he stared at the girl that was now standing a few feet away from them.

Rose's eyes went wide when she saw the girl, a hand rising to cover her mouth as she took a step back in fear, unsure of what to do. 

The girl raised her head, a black hood covering most of her features as she stood there watching the three silently. He mouth and nose were covered with black as well, the piece connecting to an intricate one-piece that left her looking like some sort of bounty hunter out of the Clone Wars series. She raised her right hand, the hilt of a dagger tucked in her sleeve clearly visible as she moved her hand in the direction of Finn.

"I would like that back," she said coolly, her voice sensing shivers down Rose's spine as Olivia took a step in front of her protectively. Finn swallowed nervously, blowing a strand of his rainbow hair out of his eyes as he stood there hesitantly, unsure of what to do. 

In his moment of uncertainty, Olivia snatched the blade from his grip, and raised it, shoving Rose behind Finn as she leapt to the front of the group.

"Woah!!! Hold up a minute! How about we don't give the crazy psycho lady a knife?" Finn exclaimed nervously, a hand raising to pull at his collar as his eyes flickered between the people before him. Rose stood behind him, pushed back by Olivia who held the knife up with shaky hands. "Stay back!" Olivia yelped, her voice betraying her fear.

There was suddenly a loud screech, and red and blue lights filled the alleyway with an accompanying siren. Rose snapped her head towards their origin, and her eyes went wide when she saw her father standing there, seeming to be pissed off as he stepped out of the police car.

"Rose Estoesta, what in the Hell hoppers do you-- is that a dead cat?! Why the fuck is that bitch of yours holding a knife?!" he roared, a hand reaching to his side, causing Rose to panic. The red-head shoved her friends forward as she completely ignored the cat, praying to whatever God in existence that her friends ran.

"RUN!" she yelled, absolutely terrified as she took off down the alleyway, thankful that the girl was gone, and not caring that the knife in Olivia's hand had disappeared too. All she knew is that she did not want to get caught by her father.

So she ran.

. . .

"It's a dead end!" Finn's voice suddenly echoed through the air, and Rose skid to a stop before the turn, Olivia turning to look at her with an expression of horror. As she watched her friend stop chasing them, and stop a few feet behind them, she reached towards her, a stream of denials quickly leaving her mouth as she begged the girl not to do what she was about to do.

"Rose, it's just a wall! I can get you and Finn over--" she started to beg, but Rose smiled softly, turning her green gaze from the ground up to Olivia as Finn came back around the corner to see what was taking to long. She grinned, and made shaky jazz hands as she took a step backwards, beginning to turn back in the direction they had run in.

"You guys can't afford to get caught. It'll look bad on you're guys' records, unlike mine, which is already screwed up," she said lightheartedly, and Finn's expression changed to match Olivia's. 

"No, you are not going to--ROSE!" he suddenly exclaimed, but the red head had already turned on her heels, tucking her curls behind her ears as she started to run back the way they came, hoping that she would just barely miss her father when she made it to the intersection she and her friends made a mistake at.

"Finn, she'll b-be fine," Olivia stuttered, and she turned, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the wall as she silently prayed for her friend's safety, knowing that they wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. The two stopped there, looking up at the brick wall before sharing a look, knowing that they were going to argue about who went first.

"You go first. It'll be easy for me to parkour over since I'm tall," he suddenly said, frowning, and Olivia shook her head, not wanting another one of her friends to put themselves aside for her for something as serious as this. 

"No! You know how the police force is down here! You've seen what they do to--" she started to panic, but Finn silenced her with a look. "Yes, I know what they do to my people," he said, a bitter tone to his words as he knelt and formed a small cup with his hands. 

"Just go. The news will be all over your family if you don't," he said, and Olivia deflated in defeat, knowing that he was right, and that there would be nothing she could say to convince him otherwise. Like Rose, the male was very stubborn about keeping those close to him safe, even if it meant putting his life at risk. 

"Okay, but I'll be coming back for you," she whispered softly, and she placed a foot in the dark skinned teen's hands as he nodded and then stood, launching her towards the top of the wall. He heard shouts and stopped moving, knowing that if he were to be caught going over the wall, it wouldn't go well for him. So he instead he opted to watch her go completely over the wall, to which he heard a thud from the other side, relaxing slightly when he knew she was out of harms way.

But knowing that he wasn't going to make it, he put his hands behind his head, and knelt, knowing that it'd be best for him to go willing and quietly.

"Well well well, look what we got here," a deep voice slowly spoke, drawing out the vowels as a light flashed over the terrified teen. 

"Handcuff him, Jones, and drag him to the pound where this dog belongs," the man identified as Rose's father hissed, a sneer on his face as he watched the fool he was partnered up with slowly approach Finn. 

"Are you sure, Tony? He's just a ki--" Jones began, but Tony cut him off. "Just fucking handcuff him and get his ass to the station with my shit-show of a daughter!" he roared, and Jones flinched from the ferocity of the screech. He turned towards Finn, silver handcuffs flashing in the dark alleyway as he slowly approached him.

"Sorry about this, kid," he said firmly before the click of the cuffs could be heard. Jones forced the silent Finn to his feet and started to push him roughly out of the alleyway, and towards the police cars, trying to avoid getting yelled at or fired by Tony.

As Finn passed the intersection where the teenage group had made a vital mistake, his eyes grew wide, especially when he noticed an officer dragging a struggling girl with red, curly hair. They were treating the girl as if she had murdered someone, and the bruises lining the right side of her face showed that they had difficulty taking her down, something that made Jones want to smile. However, Finn started to thrash in his grip, and Jones almost accidentally released him.

"ROSE! GET YOUR GRIMY HANDS OFF HER! SHE DID NOTHING!" he yelled, and he pulled against the officer that held him. When the officer tightened his grip on his wrists, Finn decided to slam his head back, his skull colliding with a soft crunch to Jones' nose, allowing him to tear free from the tight grip. 

He began running towards his best friend as soon as the hand released his to clutch at the broken nose, leaving Finn a clear path to his goal.

The officer holding a sweaty and absolutely terrified Rose dropped her and pulled something out of his pocket while Finn barreled towards the man, the look of horror upon Rose's face fresh in his mind as he collided with the uniformed man, sending him sprawling across the sidewalk. 

He never wanted to see Rose that scared again, especially by the hands of the person she called a father. He recalled the one time she had tried to ask for help, but that ended with her not being seen for at least a week, which made Finn absolutely terrified for her safety, and scared that he couldn't even call the cops for assistance.

Then she had just reappeared one week later, wearing a shit ton of foundation and long sleeved shirts with a smile plastered on her face as she told him that she was fine. And Finn knew as sure a Hell that if he let her go tonight, that she wasn't going to be fine, much less come back.

However, before he could put his plan into helping her escape into further action, something small hit him in the back, and a large jolt shot through him before he collapsed, his world slowly fading as his limbs turned numb. Electricity danced across his spasming arms and legs as he searched for Rose, fighting against the taser as he struggled to get his message to her.

He finally looked to Rose, who had gotten slowly to her feet, her emerald eyes wide with complete horror as they continuously flickered back and forth between her father and her friend. He knew she was struggling to take a step forward and help, and knew that by the look in her eyes, the situation seemed hopeless, and even someone as smart as her couldn't figure out a way to get him out, leaving her with only one option.

"Run," Finn managed to whisper, but then Jones jabbed him in the side again, rendering the male unconscious as fresh wave of volts traveled across his dark skin.

Rose, taking her friend's words seriously as she truly realized how hopeless and useless she was in this moment in time, took off running, not caring if the handcuffs she wore rubbed against her wrists. Of course, during times like these, she honestly wished that she had superpowers, much like in that one anime Mark had gotten her into. This was the real world, howevrr, and she had just been smacked with a fresh wave of that realization. There was no magic or miracles, or happy fairy tale endings.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Tony screamed at her, but Rose ignored him, a small whimper escaping her slightly bloodied lip as she ran away from the scene, doing exactly what her friend had risked himself for. 

And that was to run.

She suddenly bumped into someone, stumbling backwards a bit before looking up at a man she recognized. It was Mark, and he looked absolutely surprised as he held a pot of red flowers.

"Mark--they--I," she managed to wheeze, and the tall man looked down at her with darkening eyes that grew wide upon seeing the state she was in. He quickly pushed her towards the currently empty cafe, directly into the store connected to it.

"Inside the store, now, and hide quickly. I'll deal with the cops. The door that leads outside is also unlocked if you need to get out," he said, his accented voice reaching her ears quickly as she did exactly as he told her, running to duck under the swinging door that led to the counter, and then into the back, to which she hid behind a large box. 

Her chest heaving as she silently tried to catch her breath, she kept her eyes trained on the exit as she tried to listen to the commotion going on outside. Once again, Mark was saving her ass, and putting himself out there for her safety. A pang hit her in the chest when two voices suddenly filled the air, much quicker than what Rose had been hoping for.

"Have you, by any chance, seen a little red-head stop by here?" and Rose recognized him as the officer identified as Jones. The one who received a broken nose form Finn. 

She stayed dead silent when the conversation suddenly fell quiet, a bad feeling settling in her gut as something told her to get out of there. So she slowly crawled to her knees, and started to slide easily across the dirty storage floor, not caring if it meant the scraps on her knees and palms were going to get infected. She would rather deal with the pain of that rather than the pain of her father.

The back door of the storage room suddenly opened, and the red head snapped her head towards it as she froze, green eyes growing wide as a familiar white cat with a fluffy tail and large ears sat in the opening. It tilted its head slightly, the red wound on its side closing as it stood up from where it sat, turning to leave the room as it swung its fluffy tail into the air.

_Come_

Rose flinched at the sudden voice in her head, but she didn't hesitate to move across the floor, staying low as she tried to pay attention to what was going out. She had to get out of there, and she was willing to take a hallucination of the supernatural over the endangerment of another one of her best friends. Her instinct decided to kick in then, and she booked it to the door, barely making it out before someone burst into the storage room.

"She ain't in here! The manager lied to us to get us distracted! That twerp!" Jones called out, and Rose's breath caught in her throat as she ducked behind several piles of trash, making sure to go as low as possible as to not be seen in case the officers came outside. The back door to the store/cafe closed then, and a click was heard before a few taps echoed on the door, which Rose recognized as her and Mark's inverted version of Morse code.

Stay put, he had tapped. Rose nodded to herself despite knowing that he wasn't able to see her, and relaxed a bit more as she sank deeper into the piles of garbage bags she was now resting in.

Silence followed after the tapping had ended, so when something leapt on top of the black trash bags, she flinched and backed away, only stopping her movements when she realized that it was the cat that opened the door for her. Upon closer inspection, the green eyed musician realized something else.

Something that troubled her deeply as the adrenaline rush she had felt slowly left her system, leaving her to think more clearly as she stared at the cat Finn had identified as Fumetsu. 

She first recognized the fact that it was the same cat Finn, Olivia, and she had seen before the cops found them. The same one that had a black dagger in its side, and a crazy chick with a black hood and getup.

The second fact made her mind reel as she scooted another inch away from the creature as it stared at her with beady purple eyes.

The thing creature's wound was completely healed over from when she first noticed it, but that wasn't what really strung a sharp in Rose, but rather something else.

That thing had come back to life.

Normal animals weren't supposed to do that.

_Greetings, I'm Fumetsu, and I'm here to help you, Rose!_

And normal animals weren't supposed to do that either.

. . .


	2. Chäptêr 2

Rose stiffened upon hearing the voice in her head, slowly turning her wide eyes towards the cat. The creature sat upon its haunches in response to the accusing stare, eyeing her with unblinking orbs of curious pink. 

"What? What did you say?" she whispered hoarsely, tears beginning to flow from her eyes, and the cat grew blurred as she sank to her knees. Her green eyes remained on the being, but her cuffed hands rose to close around her mouth, muffling any sounds that might come out as her fingers dug into her cheeks.

The cat tilted its head with its seemingly permanent curious expression, the white of its fur rippling in the moonlight. It focused on the red-head sitting before it, shaking its head once before speaking telepathically once more..

Oh Rose, it whispered, filling its voice with a sense of sympathy as a choked sob escaped the girl's curled form. Her cuffed and bruised hands shakily jerked away from where they had been forcing red marks into her skin, the limbs moving in an attempt to cover her ears as she turned away from the unnatural being.

The girl believed that she was finally going mad, the events of tonight seemkng to catch up to her shocked state. The pain she was currently feeling and the telepathic cat sitting before her seemed to solidify that thought process, and she wouldn't have been surprised if this was all really an illusion, or a hallucination formed from the darkest deceptions of her mind. 

Everything can get better if you make a wish. I promise you, this is no hallucination. Remember, Finn and Olivia also saw me as well as that girl, the cat continued to speak, trying to comfort the girl as it blinked twice. Rose merely trembled before it, unable to respond as she felt herself slowly crumbling to pieces. Her mind reeled at tithe possibilities she placed before herself, anything that would justify the feelings raging through her system as she rocked in a frozen stupor.

If only she had gone home at a reasonable hour, or had refused to push the gig over a longer period of time instead of being like a normal band. Or what if instead of staying in that alleyway with Finn and Olivia, she could've left with Mark and drawn her bitchy father's attention away from her friends? That way Finn would've been safe, and who knows what happened to Olivia?

Oh Gods... Olivia! Rose suddenly inhaled sharply as the girl's name crossed her mind, forcing herself shakily to her feet as fear shot through her, making her heart beat furiously in her chest as a cold sweat started to drip down her silky skin. 

"Olivia," she whispered, and took a step forward, only to cry out in pain when a jolt shot through it, making her realize how bad she had truly twisted it when she was tackled by that officer. 

She stumbled before she fell forward, hands reaching out to catch herself before another pair beat her to that punch, firmly catching her by the waist and pulling her back almost immediately.

Her heart leaping to her throat, Rose stiffened, fearing that some thug, or even worse, some officer had found her, only to relax when she realized it was a girl with slick black hair and incredibly pale skin. However, the red-head couldn't help the sway of suspicion she felt as the girl leaned her against the dumpster, her grey eyes dark as she stepped back, her black scarf ruffling slightly in the ominous wind that decided to pick up.

"Th-thanks," Rose stuttered, averting her eyes as the teen clothed in all black just peered down at her. "Are you alright?" she asked, and Rose flinched at the teen's piercing tone. The black haired girl had spoken with an air sharp enough to cut through it as if it were butter. However, one could still detect the underlying tones of concern and worry that was there if they tried hard enough.

Rose hated the way it sounded, the tone making the girl standing before her seem more false than she appeared to be, and that scared the red-head.

It made it seem as if the girl was a close friend of hers, and that she truly cared for her in this pathetic state, but the red-head didn't believe it for a second. After all, she had just met her in an alleyway near trash, and it didn't help that the girl was sending daggers to the little cat now cowering behind her.

That's Taimurīna Shi, the cat suddenly spoke, and fear reentered Rose's heart as she recalled the girl standing in the black hood, her eyes going to the piece of clothing she had mistaken for a scarf. The girl standing before her had prevented the trio from leaving in the first place, without the cops on their tail. The girl whose attempts to kill a cat resulted in the blame being placed on her and her friends.

Suddenly nervous, Rose stared back at the girl, trying to seem non-threatening as she tried to figure out a way out of the tense situation. She was injured, and wouldn't be able to run for long, and this girl seemed to be incredibly skilled in martial arts, if her appearance from earlier was anything to go by.

Fortunately, before the girl could arrive at a conclusion, a door swung open, and Mark burst out into the alleyway, a disgruntled expression on his face when he paused mid-step, as if sensing the tension in the air. His eyes flicked between Rose and the sttange girl, completely missing Fumetsu, which made Rose feel slightly nauseous.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mark asked nervously, but he slowly moved his bulky frame towards his fellow musician, gnawing on the inside of his cheeks as he wrung his hands nervously. He seemed tense, as if ready to fight for Rose, which completely blocked out his usual personality, making him seem bigger and more protective.

The black haired girl didn't take her eyes off Rose as she spoke, making Mark flinch subtly when she did. "Nothing is amiss here. Please carry on as you were," she said professionally before slowly walking away, heels clicking loudly against the cold concrete of the ground.

Immediately Mark turned towards Rose, who was trembling on the ground, and he scooped her up gently, appreciating how she fight perfectly in his muscular arms. "Everything's going to be fine," he whispered encouragingly, wondering just what happened in the few minutes he had left them behind.

A guilty feeling was chewing him out from the inside, but he ignored it, choosing to focus more on the friend he held carefully. He shut the door behind him using his right foot, completely oblivious to the white cat that followed him inside, the creature keeping its pink eyes locked on the two humans, still maintaining that curious air.

Setting Rose down on top of a box that had recently come in with a large order of fertilizer, Mark then decided to really take a step back and analyze her condition.

As his eyes traced her curved figure, he couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath at the state she was in. Her red hair was merrily pulled from her bun, with very few of the curly strands twisted around the black scrunchy she was wearing. Mud and dirt was smudged across her cheeks, making the deep purple spreading along her cheekbone even more prominent. Tracks of tears could be seen cutting through the mess that had formed on her face, and Mark immediately took notice of the blood that was slowly dripping from her nose, and onto her lap, where her leather jeans seemed torn, as if she had gotten into a fight.

He also took notice of the handcuffs, and his concern increased at the torn skin around her wrists, and the bruises that were forming. Something had obviously happened to her, but based on the way she was trembling before him on the box, he knew that pushing the facts out of her wouldn't help anyone at the moment.

So instead he opted to mutter small quotes of reassurance as he popped open the First-Aid kit beside him, knowing that he only had about five minutes to patch her up before he had to go back out to report to the older store clerk, who had help to drive the cops away after they barged into the supply room in search of Rose.

"Hey, everything's going to be a-okay," Mark whispered, and he gently wiped away the stray tears sliding down her grime covered face, feeling his heart flutter slightly when she leaned into his touch partly. Her eyelids twitched, as if she was trying to keep them open, or prevent herself from crying, but the large teen paid no heed to it as he reluctantly withdrew his hand, and pulled out some anti-biotic wipes.

"This might sting a little, okay?" he said, using soft tones as if he were speaking to a terrified deer caught in the startling gaze of headlights. She nodded, her eyes never leaving the floor as he started to wipe the dirt smudges from her face, her wincing slightly as the wipes came into contact with the scratches and bruise coating the right aide of her face.

By the coloration of her skin, and how the bruise was quickly darkening, Mark had some suspicion that her cheek bone was fractured or something like that, which made him even more concerned as a nauseous feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. 

She needed medical help, that much he was sure of, but he didn't know how he could het her help without turning her into the cops, and based on the handcuffs she had around her wrists... That would be the last thing she would want, and Mark was just about willing to do anything for one of his best friends. 

Especially Rose.

He smiled at her when he finished with the wipes and grabbed a bandage, hoping that the act would reassure her that she was fine, and that everything was going to turn out okay in the end. Her emerald eyes trailed up just a bit when he nudged her, scrunching his face up in an attempt to try and make her laugh. 

"Snort," he said, trying to do a funny voice as he flared his nostrils, raised his eyebrows, and pulled up the side of his mouth with his fingers. She smiled softly at the gesture, a small chuckle escaping her busted lips before her eyes turned back to the floor, as if she were guilty about looking up at him. 

"Thanks, Mark," she said softly, and the brunette couldn't help but melt at her comment, his face falling back into a cheerful grin.

"Of course Princess! I'm almost done patching you up! I just need to put this weird thing on your face, and then wrap your wrists, and then I'll go look for something to get you out of those cuffs!" he said happily, and he started to do as he told her, gently taping a bandage to her cheek before patting her on her head.

"How are you such an absolute sweetheart?" Rose suddenly asked, startling Mark as he reached for some gauze. He paused, his thick fingers resting lightly on the white material before he grabbed it and knelt to get a better look at her wrists. 

"I dunno. I just can't help but charismatic and bubbly when I'm around you. Much like actual roses, you always bring the best out of people, and fill their hearts with a sense of happiness, especially when you smile!" Mark rambled, a light blush coating his cheeks as he focused on patching up the last bit of her injuries.

I ship it, the cat suddenly said, and Rose flinched upon hearing Fumetsu once more, especially since the white and pink cat had been silent and practically unnoticeable the entire time. Is that not what humans do? the cat asked as a stream of apologies left Mark's mouth. Rose shook her head quickly, and raised her hands as she sighed, afraid she had made Mark feel guilty, like he had accidentally hurt her in the process of patching her up.

"It's fine," she said sincerely as she lifted her bandaged hands, doing a jazz flash with them as she reassured him that he did not hurt her. He nodded and stood, and Rose took this opportunity to glare at the cat. The small thing just blinked at her before returning to staring, wisely choosing to remain silent as Mark brushed off his black slacks. Mark closed the First-Aid kit slowly, as if he was hesitant about leaving her alone in the small space, and turned, eyes looking the red-head up and down for any hidden injuries before he clipped the case shut, and slod it back into the space where it belonged.

Fumetsu leapt up onto the box after it realized that Mark was finished fixing Rose up, and rubbed his head into her side, almost as if her were trying to comfort the girl, or even apologize for startling her earlier. Almost as if it were an actual cat.

Rose ignored it as she forced a laugh at Mark's hesitation, and she pushed him forward with a gentle nudge of her shoe. 

"I'll be fine here. Besides, you have a job, mister man," she said, trying joke in hopes of getting him back to work. She didn't want to keep him from making less money, especially since he was the main support financially to his family. She also didn't want him to fret over her any more than he actually did, no matter how much she enjoyed his presence. She just didn't want to feel guilty for taking up his time, especially when all she did was bring bad news. 

Mark gave her a warm smile as he seemed slightly relieved at her attempt to joke, and saluted her as he went to exit the supply room. 

"Alrighty then, Cap! I'll see you soon, and maybe then I'll have a way to get you out of those cuffs!" he said cheerfully before bowing and exiting the room. Rose briefly heard Mark's boss's cranky rasp for a moment before the door clicked shut behind him, making the room feel colder than it actually was.

Deciding to huddle into a ball, the red-head wrapped her sore and stiff hands around her knees, not really caring when Fumetsu sat directly in front of her face, pink eyes unblinking as it peered down at the girl, a small glint of pity and concern in them before he curled himself into a little ball, and tucked himself in the small space between Rose's chest and her knees.

Huffing in annoyance, Rose rolled her wyes before dragging a few fingers through the mysterious cat's fur, surprised when it turned out to be incredibly soft and cuddly. 

"Okay... Maybe just this once," she grumbled, and she snuggled up to Fumetsu, her eyes slowly closing against her will as the last bit of her adrenaline rush disappeared, leaving her with spire exhaustion and regret.

Why'd I have to be the one to escape?

. . .

It was dark, the sun hidden away by the crisp edges of the world as the moon held its scrutinizing gaze over the bustling streets of the city. Dark clouds rolled beyond the deep rooted sky, and drifted off into an eternal abyss as the city below it glowed with a brightness unmatched.

However, despite the golden and red lights illuminating the streets, shadows clung to the alleys, leaving dark spaces for those to hide in, and for the dangerous to leave their victims and work unnoticed.

Which is exactly why a young police detective was now driving slowly along one of the darker streets of Hosu, lights low as he searched for the location he had been sent over the walkie.

Apparently a man had come across an unconscious child in one of the alleyways, and so it had been labelled as 'Report 3.2V', something that Naomosa Tsukauchi despised since it meant he was dealing with a victim. He absolutely loved helping others, but anything marked with a 'V' at the end of a series of numbers meant that someone's life had been flipped upside down, and that there was a villain on the loose.

He suddenly stopped the car, throwing it in park as he leapt out of the vehicle and ran around the back, a hand on his automatic as he approached the alleyway he had just driven past. It had been barely noticed, but he had caught a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye, and his instinct told him to check it out. He wasn't taking any chances, not with everything that's been going on lately with Hawk's disappearance, and the Hero Commission up his ass.

Entering the alleyway slowly, he kept his eyes peeled as he raised his walkie talkie to his mouth, pressing down on the side as he spoke into it.

"This is Tsukauchi with a report in change of the situation. I'm currently entering a suspicious alley--" he paused mid-speech when he saw something moved, and didn't hesitate to run towards the partly limp form.

"I have found the reported child. Medical assistance is needed. I'm not sure if the perpetrator is within the vicinity," Tsukauchi finished speaking into the communication device, and moved to the red-head's side, eyes searching for any injuries that seemed fatal or severe.

He brushed her hair from her face as He slowly pulled her out of the fetal position she was curled in, inhaling sharply when he noticed the brushes decorating her limbs and face, taking note of the bandages lining her arms and cheek. "Just what happened to you?" he asked, but froze when he realized that she had handcuffs on.

Blinking several times, the detective reached behind him and pulled out the set of keys he had, going through them carefully before finding the bronze one he needed. Moving quickly, he grabbed the cuffs by the lock and lifted her hands gently, not wanting to cause the girl any discomfort as he unlocked the restraints, and removed them from her.

Thud

Whirling around as he pulled his gun from his side, Tsukauchi aimed the weapon at the person who entered the alleyway, only relaxing when he recognized the pair of yellow goggles glowing in the dim light. 

"Eraserhead," he said, partly relieved as the pro hero grunted in response, moving to get a look at what the detective was doing as the call of sirens grew louder.

"What happened?" the black haired male asked as he knelt, lifting his goggles to get a better look at the girl. Tsukauchi shrugged before setting the girl down gently and moving her into a more comfortable position.

"We recieved a call earlier about some suspicious activity in the area, so I decided to do some searching, and came across her. An ambulance will be here shortly. However," the police detective held up the pair of bloodied handcuffs he had taken off her. "I'm more curious as to where these things came from. They're extremely rare nowadays, and we usually only find them on kidnapped victims," Tsukauchi said, and the pro hero raised an eyebrow.

The two stopped moving when the girl suddenly shifted, her hand reaching out to her side as if she were trying to grab something. However, she froze when her fingers brushed against the brick wall behind her, and her eyes popped open, revealing bright green orbs.

Her eyes immediately went to Tsukauchi, and she flinched violently, scrambling to her left as she slammed against the brick wall, trying to put distance between her and detective. The two men immediately knelt and took a step back, raising their hands to show that they meant no harm. The girl continued to move away however, until she was pressed up against the dumpster behind her.

Green eyes never taking themselves off the police detective, she spoke, her voice coming out in a shaky rasp. "Mark?" she whispered, and her hands clutched at each other, with her pressing them to her chest as if she were trying to make herself seem smaller.

"Hey, kiddo, relax a bit. We're not going to hurt you," Aizawa said slowly, and he moved in front of Tsukauchi, who was shocked at the girl's reaction. The girl turned her attention to the black haired man, her eyes growing even more wide as she pressed herself up against the dumpster.

"Wh-who a-are you?" she stuttered, her eyes flicking back and forth between the open space to her left, and the two people more so on her right. The black haired male raised his yellow goggles before lowering his hands to the ground, trying to make himself seem less of a threat as he spoke.

"Eraserhead, and this is Detective Tsukauchi," he said, and Rose shook her head. "I'm hallucinating," she muttered, eyes wide as she curled even more into herself.

There the wail of sirens picked up then, the sound increasing in volume at an alarming rate, and the girl panicked, grabbing the dumpster edge and hauling herself up with a small cry as she strained her wrists. Sliding across the top of the dumpster, she landed roughly on the other end, and started to run, her heart pounding painfully in her chest as she ignored the throb in her ankle, and pushed herself away.

"Tell them to turn off those sirens!" Eraserhead yelled as he took off running, lowering his yellow goggles as he entered the dark part of the alleyway. He frowned as he kept a hand on the bandages around his neck, his mind reeling at the possibilities of why the girl was terrified of him and the police. None of the scenarios he thought of were good, and he hoped to whatever diety in existence that he was wrong.

"Hey! Kid, relax! I'm not going to hurt you!" the man called out, and he skid around a corner, his deep voice bouncing off the walls as he slid to a stop. It was a dead end, with a brick wall that connected to two tenant complexes, one that would be been very difficult for a normal teen to scale. However, if she had a super ability that allowed her to jump high, that would definitely complicate some things.

Frowning, Aizawa threw the end of his capture scarf upwards, and hauled himself up and over the wall quickly, dark eyes searching the rooftops around him before he landed neatly on the other side, eyes flashing red beneath the yellow goggles.

Meanwhile, the red-head had run down the opposite alleyway, attempting to flee from the police enforcement as the heels of her leather boots padded against the concrete. Fumetsu was around her ankles, pink eyes wide as it looked around, staying close to the human as she ran.

"Wh-where are we? And where's Mark?" Rose finally asked as she suddenly stopped running, her slightly bruised sides heaving as she leaned over, hands on her knees as she caught her back. 'It appears to seem as if we are in an alternate dimension of some sorts, or an alternate reality. As for Mark, he is probably still at that shop, the cat responded, and Rose shook her head, standing up as she prepared to run again.

"So, that really was Eraserhead?" she whispered, her mind traveling to a show she used to watch with Olivia, who was a huge anime fangirl. 'Yes,' Fumetsu replied, turning his head to peer at Rose as she stumbled in shock, her expression going pale at the realization.

"So, you mean to tell me that I'm in an alternate dimension with characters from a show I used to watch? As in that one theory where our entertainment was a window into other worlds? But how did I get here?" she whispered, and Fumetsu's tail flicked once to the right as the cat processed her questioning. 

"A Magician's work is the most probable cause, especially if they made a wish with that damn cat. Another likely cause is that he probably brought you here to make your situation seem so hopeless that you would be forced to make a wish, and thus spend the rest of your life fighting the Fallen. Speaking of said cat, I would prefer if you were to hand him over please," a female's voice suddenly echoed through the alleyway, and Rose whipped around.

Standing before her, in a large black cloak that swirled ominously around her frame, was Taimurīna, the girl from before. Her body was mostly hidden by the shadows cast by the moon hanging behind her, resulting in a dark, ominous aura as the girl stood there, eyes narrowed and face cloaked in a shadow of darkness.

Stumbling backwards, Rose's back hit the brick wall behind her as a choked yelp of surprise escaped her throat, her hands immediately rising to her chest as she slid to the ground, eyes wide in shock as she stared at the powerful girl before her. However, it was apparent that the mysterious girl's hatred and violent manner was not directed to Rose herself, but to the godlike cat sitting by the red-head's feet.

"Please give me the cat. The trouble he has and will cause you and others is not worth your life for the protection of his," the girl repeated, a colder tone to her current emotionless spew. Rose swallowed thickly as Fumetsu further hid himself behind her. Shakily rising to her feet, the green eyed musician forced her fists to her side, and met the girl's cold blue eyes.

"N-no," she stuttered. She shakily took a deep breath, and fixed her position, taking a shaky defensive stance as she clear her throat and tried to act determined and strong.

"I won't do that, even if he is as bad as you say he is."

. . .


	3. Chäptêr 3

.

.

.

Rose stood there, her trembling fists at her sides as she assumed a defiant attitude. The girl clothed in black merely narrowed her sharp eyes at Rose, and then raised an arm, the light flashing along the blade that slid into her palm. Fumetsu cringed behind Rose, and Rose clenched her hands even more as she braced herself.

"Then I'll just have to get close and personal," she growled, and took a step forward. Rose flinched, and turned her head to the side slightly, expecting a blade to hit her, but instead she heard the clatter of metal against concrete, and looked up to find Eraserhead standing behind her, eyes glowing red as the capture scarf he held in his hands wrapped around Taimurīna's wrist.

The girl looked over her shoulder lazily as Aizawa pulled on her, causing her to move towards him slowly as she dug her heels into the asphalt, but then she just disappeared, leaving the capture scarf to wrap back around the pro's neck. He immediately ran up to Rose, slightly shaken at what the villain had just done, but more concerned about the girl with the red hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she nodded. "Sorry about running off earlier," she muttered, trying to ignore Fumetsu as the cat purred around her legs, happy that she had defended the mythical being. Aizawa shook his head and motioned for her to follow. He kept his eyes on the rooftops, a hand on his scarf as he carefully made the way back the way they came, cautiously stepping around corners as he remained tense. It was as if he were expecting to be attacked, something Rose believed possible considering where she was. Or rather, when she was.

"It's fine, just don't do it again. We're trying to help you. Have you had bad history with cops?" he asked, and Rose turned her gaze downward as she followed him, partly remaining silent.

"Where am I?" she finally asked, ignoring his question from earlier as she focused on gaining as much information as possible. Taimurīna had mentioned an alternate dimension earlier, so Rose would assume that as her main basis for where--when--she was, but she wanted more. Specifically, she wanted to know the city, and the country. She also wanted it to be said aloud. 

She wanted to hear it from the man was standing in front of her. She wanted it to be confirmed. To know that the girl was being honest.

The man turned, his goggles and hair hiding his expression as he spoke. "You're in Hosu, Japan," he said calmly, and Rose inhaled sharply through her nose before nodding. 

"Okay," she muttered. That complicates things, Fumetsu said, and she glared at the cat before wringing her bandaged hands in front of her. If what Taimurīna had said was true, then so were the other things she said, including the things concerning the cat. 

I swear I didn't bring you here. That was another Magician's doing, the cat added, but Rose just crossed her arms and lowered her head as the questions she longed to ask circled her mind. She shoved them down, choosing to ask them later when she was alone when the cat.

If she was left alone, that is.

Loud footsteps were suddenly heard, and Rose stiffened, prepared to take off running if she needed to, but it was only Tsukauchi and two other people dressed in medical attire. The brunette slowed down upon seeing Aizawa and the girl, and his expression shifted from controlled panic to immensely relieved.

"You guys are okay, that's good. We saw someone suspicious bounding away from here, and reported it, so some heroes are going to come check out the area," Tsukauchi said to Aizawa as the medics peered at Rose. One of them held out her hand. "Hey sweetie, we know you're not a big fan of us, but we really want to help you," she said as she knelt, her brown eyes soft and welcoming as he beckoned the teen towards them. 

Rose looked up at Aizawa, who sighed and pushed her gently towards the medic, staying behind her as her eyes went wide with surprise. The medic was then holding her hand and she remained silent as she allowed them to lead her down the alleyway, her expression dark as she sent one last look at Aizawa before she disappeared around a corner.

"How'd you find her and convince her to go like that?" Tsukauchi finally asked the pro as they began to head back the way she came. "Actually, someone was trying to kill her. Fortunately that convinced her enough to come with me," Aizawa said solemnly as a soft siren could be heard, the screech of tires on partly wet pavement following it soon after.

Tsukauchi pulled out the handcuffs from earlier, handing them to Aizawa who was surprised that he was letting him look at it. "Why are you giving these to me?" Aizawa asked as he flipped them over, frowning at the blood traces he saw around the inner silver rings.

"Aizawa, these handcuffs haven't been made since 2020," the detective said. "It's now 2620," he added. Aizawa slowly raised his head to look at Tsukauchi as familiar wording crossed his mind.

_"Where am I?"_

He quickly handed the handcuffs back. "These are in brand new condition," he muttered, and the detective nodded. "Either someone has a pretty ancient collection, or something very wrong is going on," he muttered, his eyes warily going to the cuffs. They suddenly glitched, the metal seeming to spazz before contortions out of shape. They eventually stopped, reverting back to their original shape. However, they melted the plastic, and dropped to the ground with a soft thunk.

"I think you might be right," Tsukauchi said. He pulled on a pair of gloves as he knelt, his hand reaching out to feel the air around it for changes in temperature. "But, and I hate to ask, what exactly do you think is going on?" Tsukauchi said as he finally managed to lift the cuffs and place them in a more durable container.

Eraserhead frowned as he turned towards the direction of the hospital, organizing his thoughts before speaking them aloud. "I think that someone is playing with time. Who she is, or how she's here, however, I'm not sure if that was her doing, or another's, but what I'm concerned about is whether or not she's going to glitch like those cuffs," he said, and watched as Tsukauchi's eyes grew wide.

"Let's go," he said, and took off running towards his car, the bagged cuffs going into a coat pocket as he slid into the driver's seat, Eraserhead moving into his other seat automatically.

The cat took off with a screech, lights flashing as the detective strove to catch up with the ambulance, eyes narrowed in determination as he maneuvered traffic. Eraserhead just sat silently, hoping his theory wasn't right.

. . .

Rose _despised_ hospitals.

Her mother used to be a doctor, and she was always talking about Rose becoming one as well, telling the child that music wouldn't get her anywhere in life unless she practiced the kind that saved lives. She would go on these hour long rants about how it was a pointless hobby that would only allow her to be dropped into the lower class of society, something her mother absolutely hated. The woman had gone to lengths of forcing the girl into classes that would set her "on her path".

The red-head had ended up doing music secretly, managing to teach herself to play several instruments before her mother and father found out, which resulted in Rose taking forced trips to the hospital with her mother. 

So as she sat curled up on the stretcher while it was being unloaded from the ambulance she had been forced to ride in, she remained silent and still as she was pushed through the entrance of the ER. She flinched when a wave of stale cold air and harsh peroxide chemicals assaulted her small frame. She curled into a smaller ball, attempting to disappear in the harsh sheets of the gurney, praying to anyone who would listen to just let her go, or that she was one hundred percent okay. Nobody seemed to listen, however, and her trip beneath nauseating lights and sterile hallways left her in a small room tucked away somewhere in the hospital.

"We have a victim here, of unknown villain attack," one of the medics that had unloaded her said quickly as they handed the stretcher off to someone. Rose kept her face down, blinking slowly as she stared at the white cotton she was surrounded by, silently begging it to swallow her. Fumetsu was sitting beside her on the bed, tail flicking nervously behind him as he sat there, but his facial features remaining the same, curious expression.

She tried to focus on the swaying of the stretcher instead of the cat as she distinctly heard someone speaking, but instead found herself paying attention tn the squeak of wheels against tile, and how it formed a pretty basic beat in her mind. Without even realizing it, one of her fingers had started to tap against the cotton of the stretcher in response to that beat, automatically creating something based on the defining tune of her doom.

Suddenly Finn's bloodied face popped into her mind, as well as her father's smirk, and she immediately stopped tapping and basically folded herself into a small pretzel, her eyes watering as she tried not to sob from the pain she had caused her friends, and the guilt that was eating away at her.

She had been the one to push for that gig that night, so she had unintentionally put all three of her best friends in danger, and now one was probably locked away to rot in jail while she was here, heading to an observation room in the ER in another dimension. She could do nothing here. She couldn't even call, or message, or even look for anyone, and she was afraid that even those would cause her friends to worry more about her than themselves. She didn't even know if Olivia was okay, and then there was Finn being pinned down by the cops as she did nothing. Then there was Mark, who already had enough to worry about--

A hand suddenly touched her head, gently patting her as she flinched from the touch, looking up so see who had pulled her from the things running through her head. It was an old man, with deep wrinkles surrounded by a wave of greenish-grey as odd goggles sat upon his eyes, making the brown orbs seem bigger than they already were.

Rose immediately recognized him as The Doctor from the manga and anime Olivia used to watch with her, but at that moment in time, she didn't care. She didn't care if he was a villain, and a really good one at that. She just wanted to go home and help her--

"Hello dearie! I'm going to be taking care of you for the moment, so no need to worry about any nasty villains while you're here! Unfortunately I'm old and not too good in the arms, so do you mind lifting you wrists and sitting up please?" he said brightly, and Rose slowly complied, holding out her bandaged wrists as he gently held them.

"What happened? These bruises are pretty intense! There was this one hero I had to treat, who had bruises like these going up and down his cheek after he got punched by a villain with pennies for knuckles! Would you believe that? A quirk that allowed someone to grow pennies from their knuckles! Insane but fascinating!" he rambled gently as he began to undo the wrapping, and Rose stared silently at her hands as he did so, listening to his mumbles in hopes of being distracted from her thoughts. It worked for the time being, so she continued to listen, and stayed silent, hoping he would continue. 

The Doctor took her silence as an excuse to change the subject, so he did so quickly as he disposed of the bandages, and took out some cleaning material. Dabbing at her wrists with the material, he began to talk again. 

"What's you're favorite hobby?" he asked, and Rose's expression softened for a moment as small flares of pain came from her bruised and partly cut wrists. "It used to be music," she whispered softly and the doctor's eyes lit up. 

"Why used to? Music is an amazing thing, and often times brings things to people they though they'd never get, like love, or happiness," the Doctor said as he pulled out a roll of guaze. "Your hands are also absolutely gorgeous! Perfect for music playing if I do say so myself! You must be really good, and cause lots of people to smile!"

Rose shook her head as the club the Evangelines had played at flashed through her mind. She looked down, shame and guilt burning a red hue across her face. She caught Fumetsu leaving the bed, and going to sit on the counter of the room, near the glass jars of bandaids and cotton balls. The cat proceeded to stretch before curling up into a small ball, and falling asleep. At this, the red-head returned her attention to the silent doctor, who was redoing the wrapping around her wrists with fresh bandages.

"It, uh, only causes people trouble whenever I-I'm involved," she muttered, and the doctor motioned towards her hands as he finished his current task. "Was this a result of something you did music wise?" he asked, and she nodded, refusing to elaborate beyond that. 

She knew he was a villain, but at that moment, he was showing her kindness that was usually done by her team. The team she left behind. So while she felt as if she didn't deserve the kind words, she allowed it, allowed herself to accept it because she honestly needed it.

So when the Doctor patted her cheek when he finished wrapping her wrists, she leaned into the touch slightly, apologizing under her breath as he took his hand away and went to remove the bandage there. 

"No need to apologize, girly. Sometimes bad things happen, but that shouldn't deter us from the things we love," he said and turned to walk over to the disposal bin near the door of the white walled room.

"For someone who's a villain, you sure seem really nice," she breathed as she raised her arms to rest them on her knees, and the Doctor turned his head to look at her. "What was that?" he asked as he threw away the used material, and waddled his way back over to her.

She just shook her head as she brought her knees up to her chest, wincing slightly as the action pulled on her bruised side. She internally scolded herself for her slip up, hoping that the doctor was not faking reaction to her, or that he took her the wrong way. After all, she was a victim apparently, and she knew that they had no idea what was going on with her. The Doctor noticed her withdrawn reaction and sighed as he sat in a rolly chair, a hand patting her head as he spoke to her.

"Kid? You don't need to be quiet around me. I won't hurt ya. But you also gotta tell me where you're hurting so I can help you," he said seriously. Rose forced a smile. "Mark already patched me up mostly, so it's just bruises. I'm good," she said and the Doctor nodded, scribbling away at his clipboard. "You best not be hiding anything, girly. That won't do well for you physically if you're hurt," he said seriously, and Rose flinched, pulling another sigh from the doctor.

The door opened then, and Rose forced herself not to jump as the Doctor spun to see Tsukauchi and Eraserhead enter the room, the former with his goggles off and the detective with his brown coat and hat on, a small notebook and pen in hand. 

The detective turned towards the Doctor with a smile. "If you're done treating her, we'd like to speak with her please," he said politely and the Doctor shrugged as he stood and grabbed some of his papers. "I've done all she'll allow me, but she'll be fine. Good luck getting her to speak, though," he said with a small wave as he exited the room. He gave Rose a wink as the door shut, however, and she frowned in response, trying to figure out what it meant.

Eraserhead immediately went to lean against the wall, kicking a leg up over his other as he placed his boot against the white wall, and Tsukauchi went and sat in one of the chairs near the bed. In response, Rose pulled her knees to her chest, her chin going to rest on her limbs as her red hair hung in front of her face, allowing her some form of facial secrecy as she waited for someone to speak. She locked her muscles, and pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth, preparing herself for traditional Interrogation. Having a parent in the police force did at least prepare her for situations such as these, and as she sat there, she tried to make herself smaller.

Smaller targets produced sympathy and pity.

Sympathy and pity made officers nicer.

Don't speak unless told to, or asked a question. 

Do not ask questions of your own.

All interrogations begin with person identification--

"We have a few questions for you, if you don't mind," the detective said. Rose inhaled sharply through her nose, completely thrown off guard by the difference in their interrogation techniques, before nodding timidly, changing her entire thought process to prepare her for an unknown interrogation. 

She watched the detective and hero beneath her hair, keeping an eye on facial features as she sat there, and came to the realization that Tsukauchi was waiting for her to speak in acknowledgement of his question. That most likely meant that the conversation was bing recorded, which meant that she could not reveal any information pertaining to her dimensional travel, and nothing concerning her knowledge of the characters of this world.

That was fine with her, however.

She was good at keeping secrets.

"Okay," she said softly, and Tsukauchi smiled gratefully, the sharp click of his pen snapping through the air as he prepared to write things down. Rose counted that as misdirection for the suspect, as a way to make them believe they weren't being recorded. She knew better, however, and kept her resolve the same.

"Do you remember how you ended up in that alleyway?" he asked as he clicked his pen again, and Rose stayed silent for a moment before shaking her head, unable to come up with an answer that would satisfy the detective. However, as she sat there, she realized one vital thing: Tsukauchi had a truth quirk. That meant if she were to lie even the slightest, or not believe in what she said, it would be counted as wrong, or false.

That made everything more difficult. 

Lie detectors were easy to trick. All it required was a steady heart, and a determined mindset. This, however, was based on something completely different, which meant everything she said had to be a version of the truth. 

"No," she finally said, and Tsukauchi frowned slightly, and Rose's heart skipped a beat at the expression. Frowns were bad. They usually meant she had lied, but this time, she hadn't, which means he was probably catching onto her, or maybe he was even concerned--

Tsukauchi wrote that down and Aizawa moved his eyes from the floor to the girl, watching her carefully. She seemed fragile at the moment, as if she would break, but the sad look in her eyes already spoke that she had, and now she was just there, her soul attempting to fix itself from the pain she's experienced. Aizawa recognized that look, for he often times saw it in himself when the guilt hanging over the loss of one his best friends would hit him, or when he was having a particularly bad day. 

However, her cold eyes also seemed to reflect her inner turmoil, and that reminded him a lot of Nedzu, a humanoid rat-like person who did mental calculations in every situation he was presented with. She seemed as if she was a caged animal trying to avoid being eaten by a predator. As if she had done something like this before. Eyes narrowing in suspicion as the idea of her being a former criminal--or even a villain--crossed his mind, but he shrugged it off, resuming his natural scowl as he looked back to the floor.

"Do you remember how you got injured? We want to catch this person," Aizawa suddenly said after a moment, catching the detective off guard for a moment before he nodded as he pulled out the handcuffs. Rose's eyes went wide she saw them, and scrambled back against the back of the bed she was sitting on, trying not to panic. Tsukauchi quickly put them to the side, still in sight, but no one was touching them. Aizawa felt a pang at the sight, and part of him wanted to shout at Tsukauchi to put the cuffs away, while the other told himself that she was acting more like a victim than a criminal, and if that was based on acting skills or actual experience.

"It's alright, we're here to help you," he said calmly, and Rose nodded, taking a few breaths as to calm herself. "I was out doing a music gig with my friends for a l-little bit of money. We did pretty good, but mainly because Finn and Olivia are really good at chords," she said smiling softly before a dark look crossed her face.

"W-we had just left the c-club at around midnight, and Mark left for his third job. E-everything was fine until th-that girl, and this c-cat she tried to k-kill showed up," she said quietly. "This girl, was it the same one that tried to kill you earlier?" Aizawa asked, and Rose nodded.

"Sh-she wasn't trying to kill me," she added. She looked around the room, but the cat she had was still sleeping on the counter, unmoving as he laid there. Her expression softened when she realized that she couldn't give the creature away, and that the others would probably label her as a hallucinating drug addict if she mentioned a telepathic wish-making cat with pink eyes.

"What was she trying to do?" Aizawa pressed, and Rose fell silent, her red hair covering her face once more before she spoke. "Keep me from making a mistake," she finally stated, but it sounded like she was asking more of a question rather than stating a fact.

Aizawa's eyes flicked to Tsukauchi, and he shrugged after a small nod.

She was telling the truth.

"On a different note, who put you in these handcuffs? They're pretty ancient," he said, and Rose snapped her had up. The idea that the handcuffs were ancient was new to her, but after a thought, she realized that it would make sense in this world. Quirks at this day and age were centuries in progression, which meant that the technology would also be modified in tune with them. She was curious as to what they meant by ancient though, and she know that they would expect her to respond as if she was confused.

So she would do as expected, because nothing went wrong when she did as told.

"Ancient?" she questioned, and Tsukauchi nodded. "These things haven't been made in over six hundred years," he said. Rose stiffened, her eyes growing wide. She had been expecting a time gap, but the time frame she had been given was beyond what she initially thought. She had to hear it again, though, because she still wasn't sure of what she was hearing.

"Six hundred years?" she asked and Aizawa nodded, clearing his throat. "Yes. Kid, what's the date for you?" he asked. 

"February 14, 2020," she said immediately, her eyes wide as saucers as she raised her head, the blood in her cheeks from earlier seeming to drain with her energy. Fear spiked in her stomach, and she fought down the nausea she usually felt when anxiety decided to hit her.

"It's actually August 12th, 2620," Tsukauchi said, and Rose hid her face in her legs, her mind reeling for an answer to her mystery. After all, all she knew was that she had changed Dimensions. Unless she didn't travel to an alternate dimension, and was really a victim of time travel.

_But what if it was both?_

. . .


	4. Chäptêr 4

Rose clutched her head as she tried to process what had been told. Not only had she recently discovered that she was in another dimension, but that she was also six hundred years ahead of the time she was supposed to be in. In summary, that meant that she was in an alternate dimension where her world was something that existed nearly 600 years ago in this dimension's timeline. All in all, it was a pretty confusing word puzzle that she was having difficulty fully dissecting.

"2620?" she whispered, and Tsukauchi nodded as he folded his notebook, seeming to be done interrogating at the moment as he continued to speak.

"We won't be able to go after someone who's long dead by now," the detective said, and she nodded in understanding. She had known that they weren't going to get the person responsible in the first place anyway, but she wasn't going to tell him that either way. 

"I'm going to go call some people. Maybe she can stay with me, or with U.A. or something?" the detective said as he stood, and Aizawa nodded his head as Tsukauchi left the room. Rose stiffened, her green eyes following the detective until he was out of the room. She did not trust him at all, especially after several chapters of Boku No Hero Illegals, and definitely did not appreciate the badge he wore.

"So, kid. How do you feel about all this?" he asked, and Rose swallowed thickly, her mind reeling as she thought about whether or not to tell him the truth. "It's pretty crazy," she finally said as she hugged herself, shivering slightly from the now recognizable cool of the small room. Aizawa nodded and yawned loudly, a hand coming up to his mouth as the sound escaped him.

"You got a quirk we need to worry about?" he asked, black eyes peering lazily at her. She hesitated, wondering how she should answer the question. Since she chose not to mention about her being from another dimension, and has been recognized as someone from a different timeline, then she would--should--have no idea what any of that was.

So she decided to play dumb, because that was the smartest card she could currently play.

"What's that?" she asked softly, and Aizawa sighed. "Super powers," he stated blankly, and she shook her head, resulting in him nodding once more. "Where are you from?" he asked. Once again Rose hesitated, but she realized it wouldn't matter, since she was supposedly from the past, it wouldn't matter because she wouldn't be able to go home. "West side United States. Los Angeles, " she said, not entirely sure if that was still a place today, but Aizawa's eyes widened a fraction in recognition, easing her worries slightly.

"Long way from home," he commented, and she nodded. Hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions, she buried her face into her knees and arms, trying to think of what to do. As of right now, she was completely alone in this world, with nobody she knew that could help her or anything. Well, with the exception of Nezu and that girl and cat, however. After all, the bear principle's quirk was based off intelligence, Taimurīna claimed to know what was going on, and if that girl's claims were true, then that cat would be able to help her as well. 

Or maybe she should have told Aizawa the truth. He could have at least offered some advice that could somehow help her to get home. 

But, what if she didn't want to go home?

Here she was, sitting in another dimension, away from all the troubles brought onto her by her family, and the society she lived in, safe from everything, while her friends suffered at home. Who knows if people would notice that she was missing? She knew Mark, Olivia and Finn would worry, but what if she decided to focus on her own feelings for once instead of brushing them to the side like she usually did.

Her friends were always worried, and they were always going to put her above them, quick to leap into harm's way. They would even sacrifice--if they haven't already--their well being for her.

Just like Finn did when he attacked the police officers.

Just like Mark did when he hid her near his work.

She may not want to go home for the circumstances, but she wanted to pay back everything her friends had ever done for her, to let them know how much she cares for them, and to maybe get them out of the mess they were in. So while she wanted to be selfish for once...

She also wanted to go home.

But she couldn't make a wish off Fumetsu. Based on how the little cat described the consequences, and the way Taimurīna spoke of it, the process sounds as if she wouldn't be able to physically help her friends, like she felt she needed. That she would be putting herself into a position that would require others to help her rather than the other way around. So that left her with asking Aizawa for help, and that meant telling him about her actual predicament.

"Hey, Mr. Aizawa?" she asked, and the black eyed man snapped his head up, eyes narrowing slightly before he responded. "Yes?" he asked, and Rose inhaled sharply as she opened her mouth to speak, realizing that he hadn'tonce spoken his name out loud, which meant that there was no turning back.

However, her right hand suddenly moved on its own, a hot, burning sensation tearing through her fingers and wrists as she flinched, watching in horror as her hand changed color and shifted, splitting off into different hues of transparent purple, green,, red and blue.. She choked on the air she was attempting to breathe in as the pain flared, and she grabbed her forearm, clutching the limb where the pain was a minimum as she tried to keep it from glitching. 

At the same exact time, the handcuffs lying on the counter glitched as well, melting the tabletop before hitting the floor with a sizzling hiss. Rose watched with wide eyes, moving the hand clutching her arm further from her glitching hand as she held it away from her, trying not to touch anything with it despite her entire form begging to draw it close to her body, to shelter and hide it from the world in a poor attempt to ease the pain.

Aizawa immediately moved, opening the door to the room as he stuck his head out into the hallway. "DOCTOR!" he yelled before going back into the room, immediately activating his quirk, his black eyes turning red as he turned his sharp gaze to Ros. His hair rose slightly as he tried to use his ability on her, however, the glitching of her limb continued for a few more seconds before stopping, the pain fading and the hand solidifying before their eyes.

The door reopened as Aizawa stopped using his quirk, his hair falling upon his shoulders as Tsukauchi and the Doctor hurried into the room. Fumetsu also woke at this moment, stretching as he turned to analyze the room before leaping down to the floor to poke at the handcuffs, frowning when they glitched at the contact. 

"What's wrong?" the detective asked, shoving his phone into a pocket as he scanned her for injuries he didn't see beforehand. "Her hand and wrist completely glitched out like the cuffs, but she doesn't have a quirk, which means that something's wrong," Aizawa summarized and the Doctor immediately grabbed her wrist, causing Rose to flinch as he tilted her hand and limb in multiple directions. 

"I'm going to take a blood sample, send that to get tested, and then I'll call you guys with a report," he said as he quickly left the room. 

Tsukauchi dragged a hand down the side of his face. "I called chief. He says that she should come back to the station to see where she'll be staying, but with recent developments, I think it might be qiser to have her stay at U.A.," he said, and Aizawa nodded. "Alright. I'll take her with me when she's discharged then," he said, giving the red-head a concerned glance as she continued to stare at her hand.

. . .

Rose adjusted the tie she wore as she peered at her reflection, green eyes seeming to stare back at a dill version of herself as she did so. Eraserhead had managed to get her a U.A. uniform in her size for the day until her situation was finalized, and that led to her standing in front of the mirror in the hospital's restroom, changing into the outfit before she was discharged and left with Aizawa to go to U.A.

She had spent the night there in the hospital, not getting much sleep as the Doctor drew her blood, and made constant check ups on her as he rambled about mysteries and new discoveries. Fumetsu had decided to join her insomnia parade by around two in the morning for about an hour, and then the white and pink cat just fallen asleep curled around her legs. 

She was being discharged this morning with strict instructions to remain in sight of at least one pro hero, or to not leave campus unaccompanied, and to take things easy. The hospital had also told Eraserhead--who Rose was told to call Mr. Aizawa by the sleepy man himself--to call if there were amy severe developments in her health. Otherwise, she was cleared to go, and her former clothing was replaced with a U.A. uniform, something Rose had honestly never imagined herself wearing.

Aizawa stood in the hallway near the restroom, his face settled in an expressionless setting as he laned against the wall, a bag with the wording 'Dunkin Donuts' written across the top of it in hand. Rose's mouth watered as the sweet scent of baked cinnamon and glaze met her nose, and she had to keep herself from staring at the bag as she grabbed her old clothes and shoved them into another bag.

"I picked up some food for the car ride there. I don't know the last time you ate so I grabbed a variety of donuts," he said and Rose's eyes went wide as she turned to look at him. Donuts were her favorite, and she hadn't eaten since before the gig, which meant she was extremely hungry, especially since her family liked to serve proportionate servings at meal times. She was small, and she didn't think she was underweight, but she still found herself wishing she had eaten more food, or that she had more availability.

So when she found out that Aizawa had gotten her food, her gratefulness outweighed her guilt as her stomach rumbled almost painfully, and she offered a small smile.

"Thank you," she muttered before she started to tap her thigh lightly, making it seem like a nervous tic when she was actually attempting to wake Fumetsu up like the cat had telepathically asked. He had taken refuge near Aizawa's feet when she went to go change, and had fallen asleep after saying something about 'recharging'.

The invisible cat raised its head, and stretched, hopping up from its position before going to rub his side against her leg. Thanks for waking me, Rose, the cat said, and the red-head had to force herself to not nod in response as Aizawa turned and walked down the hallway, expecting her to follow as the donuts hung from his grip.

Rose did so--not because she trusted the man entirely, but because he had food--just about keeping on top of his heels as they made their way out of the hospital. She still hadn't summoned the courage to tell him about her current predicament, not since that moment when her hand glitched out, and had a feeling that she wasn't going to have the courage to tell him anytime soon.

Which would be bad if she were to go by her original belief in returning to her friends.

But with the more time she spent here, in the world of My Hero Academia, the less she wanted to leave, and the more she just wanted to stay for a little. 

The more she wanted to be selfish.

After all, there wasn't much she could do to help her friends unless she went against her father to someone more powerful than he, or unless she made a wish. The wish seemed to be the most likely option if she truly wanted to help her friends, but even then, that wouldn't work in her favor. 

Taimurīna's warning kept popping into mind, and Rose couldn't help but think back to what she had told Aizawa, about Taimurīna making sure that she "didn't make a mistake". As she and Aizawa walked along the parking lot, she couldn't help but wonder just how much of what she said was true, and what that meant for future implications. 

"You hungry, kiddo?" Aizawa suddenly asked as he turned to hold the door open. Rose flinched at the sudden question before slowly nodding her head. There was no need to lie when her stomach had already given her away earlier, and the man had already bought the food. It would be a waste if she didn't at least eat some of what he got for her, especially since he paid for it.

She went through the open door, choosing to ignore Aizawa's analytical gaze as she stepped into the car.

She eyed the slightly torn leather seat suspiciously before climbing in, noticing an air mattress in the back and middle section of the vehicle where the seats had been lowered. "You sleep in your car?" she asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she buckled her seatbelt in tune with him, and then turned on the van. The engine roared to life and he slowly pulled forward and onto the left side of the road.

"Sometimes when I work late at night," he said calmly. Rose looked down at her folded hands, chewing on the inside of her cheek. 

"I'm sorry for making you work super later," she muttered and he rolled his eyes. "Don't apologize. I work late every night," he said, emphasizing the word 'every'. Rose shot him a side glance from her spot in the car before turning to look out the windows, gasping at how everything looked exactly like it did from the anime and manga. 

"You should eat these. I already ate mine on the way here, so don'tworry about sharing. Besides, if I want one then I'll take one. But for now just eat," Aizawa said decisively as he pulled out of the parking spot. Rose just then realized that Fumetsu hadn't joined her in the vehicle, and turned to look out thw window for the cat.

I dislike vehicles, Fumetsu suddenly said from outside the car, and Rose managed to spot the cat outside as Aizawa placed the bag of food in her lap. She frowned at the cat, wondering what to do, but he suddenly disappeared. Rose ignored it, thinking that a cat with god-like abilities would be able to do that. She instead turned her attention to the bag before her, and slowly opened it as Aizawa started to drive the car.

"You didn't have to do this for me. Honestly," she said quickly, green eyes growing wide as she stared at the weird looking donuts in the bag. The were different colors than usually, and were in different shapes, but they still looked delicious, and her stomach seemed to be willing to eat anything in that moment.

Aizawa remained silent, giving her a moment to absorb everything around her as he ignored her question. After all, to his belief, she was from six hundred years in the past. "Hey, what do I tell people about me? You know since I'm supposedly 600 years from the past," she suddenly asked, catching Aizawa off guard as he pulled onto the freeway.

He quickly thought back to what he had discussed about with Tsukauchi back in the hospital when they thought she had been sleeping. "You're currently a victim being targeted by some villains that are hard to capture, and have been sent to U.A. for protective as the police have deemed that to be the safest place for you. Especially with your glitching. Tsukauchi is creating a fake file as we speak in case we take a while to send you home," he said.

"I see," she said softly, and Aizawa looked over at her as she timidly sniffed the first donut she pulled out of the bag, and bit into it, her eyes geoaing wide in surprise as she chewed. He rolled his eyes as he hid his own smile in his scarf, glad he could do something to help her out bothe physically and emotionally. While the donuts weren't necessarily the food she needed, it was a step in the right direction, especially since the doctor they had spoken with proclaimed her to be under the average weight for her size.

"I teach Class 1-A, but since we're focusing on Rescue Training, you won't be able to join them. I've spoken with Nedzu, and he said that you'd be able to stay with the Big Three for today" Aizawa said, and Rose nodded, taking another bite of the donut as she realized she wasn't supposed to know what the Big Three were. She held back a sigh as she thought about the events revolving around Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire, and held back a frown as she feigned curiosity. 

"The Big Three?" Rose questioned as Aizawa drove into U.A.'s parking lot. "Yes, U.A.'s top three hero students," Aizawa explained, and Rose nodded, falling silent before finishing off her current donut. It was incredibly sweet, and the cinnamon coating it had blended perfectly with the warm icing that came with it.

She was honestly glad that Aizawa had decided to get her some donuts, as she really had been hungrier than she thought. Well, considering her last meal was almost a full day ago due to the situation she was in, it did sort of make sense that she was as hungry as she was. 

"Will I just be with them?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous. Once again, the thought of telling the truth about her being from another dimension crossed her mind once more as Aizawa turned his sharp gaze towards you. "Yes, but they may or may not want to take you out somewhere, especially if you tell them about your... situation," he stated plainly before exiting the vehicle.

Rose quickly followed, not wanting to be alone while she was getting used to this world, and Aizawa led her into the school. The red-head began to wonder when she was in the timeline of the plot, especially since Aizawa mentioned the Big Three, and rescue training.

Rose frowned then, wondering if the rescue training Aizawa had mentioned was going to become the USJ incident, where students had been attacked by villains. She wondered if she could change the outcome of the event, but also pondered what would happen if she did. If the USJ did not happen, then Class 1-A would not receive the benefits they need to give them an upper edge in the future, and everything would be thrown off course. A thought suddenly crossed her mind, and her frown deepened. 

What if she was already changing things by existing here? 

"You ok there, kiddo?" Aizawa suddenly asked as they stopped outside a pair of doors. Rose snapped her head up, flinching slightly at the sudden intrusion to her thoughts. 

"Yeah. Uh, is today your first day of Rescue Training with your class?" she muttered as the greasy man narrowed his eyes. He shook his head, and Rose released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, and allowed a small smile to cross her features. The USJ had already happened, so that was a good thing for her case. Now she just needed to figure out where she was exactly in the plot.

"Prepare yourself. The Big Three are pretty excessive," Aizawa muttered as they reached a set of double doors, and Rose nodded, tensing as the doors were pushed open.

"AHAHAHA! YOU SHALL NEVER CAPTURE THAR SWEET PRINCESS FROM MEH CLUTCHES!" someone suddenly screeched, a poor imitation of a pirate's accent cutting through the air sharply as Aizawa and Rose entered the large gym.

A block-like figure that Rose recognized as Cementoss was standing near the edge of the slightly painted floor of the gym, brow furrowed in concentration as he continuously used his quirk. Eyes growing wide with shock at seeing something so spectacular in first person, Rose couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she stared at the scene playing out before her.

Tamaki was riding the rolling waves of concrete that replicated a sea as if he were an octopus, fingers and limbs elongated into large tentacles that wiggled and flipped in all directions. Nejire was tied to a cement pole attached to a fake pirate stop, which Mirio was currently standing on its bow and cackling at Tamaki in an accent as he hurled projectiles at the hero in training. 

"Y-Y-you won't g-g-get away with th-this!" Tamaki screeched from where he was struggling to get close to the ship, and Mirio merely cackled before grabbing and tossing another cement disk Cementoss made for him. Tamaki caught this one, and Mirio raised an eyebrow as it went flying directly back to him, only to pass through his chest as if he were a ghost.

"Hey! We got company guys!" Nejire suddenly called out, and both Tamaki and Mirio turned their heads towards Rose and Aizawa as Cementoss sighed and stopped turning the floor into a sea of concrete. The block-headed hero merely stood, and he clasped his hands together before he made his way over to the fellow teacher.

Nejire quickly shrugged out of the ropes she was tied up in, and Mirio grinned as he jumped to the floor, using his quirk to prevent injuries as Tamaki retracted his tentacle based fingers and walked towards the duo slowly, his eyes focused intensely on the ground, almost as if he found it to be the most fascinating thing in the room. 

"Remember, you're a student sent here for protection after being rescued from villains," Aizawa whispered to her before turning to Cementoss. Rose huffed to herself as she nodded, turning her attention to the ground as well as she knocked her toes together in her boots. The Big Three were making their way towards them--more-so her though--and she was Hellishly nervous.

"Cementoss, I'm heading off for the time being, and am leaving Rose here in the care of your students until I get back later this eveninf," Aizawa suddenly said, and he turned to Rose, narrowing his eyes as he spoke to her. "Behave, and have Mirio or the others call me if anything comes up," he said lowly, and Rose shivered with a nod, the look he was giving her telling her very soul not to step out of line, and to stay safe all at the same time. Then he and Cementoss walked away, leaving Rose to stare after them with horror written across her features.

An arm suddenly slung itself around her shoulders, and Rose flinched at the sudden weight and pain that accompanied her ribs and shoulder. The person seemed oblivious to this, and leaned towards her. 

"Hey! I'm Mirio!" the blond said, and Rose tried to turn, burying her face into the sleeves of her hoodie as his proximity caused her face to turn bright red. "Hi," she whispered, trying to keep her face hidden. "Oh wow! She's super shy!" Nejire commented before grabbing her hands and pulling them away gently from her face.

Her eyes went wide slightly upon seeing the beginnings if bandages around her wrists and she released the girl. "Hey, you're injured! I wonder if that's why you're with Aizawa-Sensei!" she said thoughtfully, and Rose hesitated before nodding, recalling Aizawa's words from earlier:

"Remember, you're a student sent here for protection after being rescued from villains."

"Y-yeah," she stuttered and peeked between her fingers as Mirio lifted his arm off her, going to rub the back of his head as he raised his other hand slightly. "Ah! Sorry about that then! I should really pay more attention to things," he said sheepishly before turning to find Tamaki just standing behind him, the shy hero in training practically mirroring Rose's position.

"This is Tamaki by the way! He's extremely shy but an amazing person!" Mirio added and Nejire bounced in her step, a grin taking over her curious expression as she began to bounce around the redhead.

"Say! What quirk do you have? How'd you get those bandages? Was it from a villain? Is your hair naturally red? How old are--" the blue haired beauty started to ramble, but Mirio's loud laugh cut her off as he slung an arm around Tamaki's shoulders, surprising the ravenette.

"Let her speak Nejire," he said with a chuckle and Nejire poked her cheek with an apologetic smile. "Right," she said before turning towards the green eyed girl expectantly. Rose looked at her dirty shoes and kicked at the ground slightly. 

"I'm, uh, quirkless, and am currently under the watch of pro heroes," she muttered, and she knew that the others would be surprised. Tamaki shot his gaze upwards as Mirio's and Nejire's eyes grew temporarily wide. Mirio was the first to recover from the shock, and pumped a fist into the air with a grin. 

"That's cool! Not many people are quirkless these days, so that's pretty rare!" he said enthusiastically, and Rose chewed on the inside of her lip, her worries momentarily forgotten as he tried to vibe his energy onto her.

Maybe... Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all.

Besides, being selfish isn't bad if it's only for a little while.

 _Right_?

. . .


	5. Chäptêr 5

.

.

.

  
Rose looked around, her green eyes blown wide with panic as people bustled around her, shopping bags occasionally crashing into her side. She was frozen stiff, a statue in the midst of a hundred pigeons, her eyes stuck in a rusted position as she stared wide eyed at everything around her, because leave it to her to screw up a simple shopping trip.

After Aizawa and Cementoss had left her in the care of the Big Three, Nejire had started to really ask questions, and one of them being about her favorite food. As soon as the blue haired girl had found out that Rose had never truly eaten the food in Japan, she insisted upon meeting up with the Pro hero Fat Gum, and taking her to the best joint near the school. Not only would that make Aizawa's prediction true, but that also meant that she was able to do so because a Pro Hero was able to watch over her.

Until she lost them.

Fat Gum had gotten extremely excited about shopping for food for someone who's never eaten that sort of thing, and had run off immediately, and the others followed suit, most likely thinking Rose was right behind them, when instead her eyes had been caught by a gorgeous violin that sat on display. She also was not a very good runner, and had to stop for a moment to catch her breath.

She now stood a few feet before the music store, her eyes searching for her new friends/babysitters as she realized her mistake, before she sighed and stepped forward, heading towards the music shop as she decided to wait for them there. It was better to be out of the way and wait for them to find her than make things more difficult than they already were.

The bell rang in a sharp pitched falsetto as she opened the door, and she smiled softly to herself at the slight familiarity. Back home, in her dimension or timeline, there was this music store she would always visit, occasionally to purchase sheet music or a new instrument. Whenever she did so, she would occasionally drop her change into the mug of the homeless man that sits out there, and she'll listen to his stories as he strummed lightly on a guitar.

_"So, you say that the weird people are the only normal people because they accept themselves? How does that work?" she once asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief._

_The man with the silver goatee chuckled as his calloused hands ghosted across the thin strings, plucking them gently as he filled the air with soft, harmonizing tunes._

_"Well, Rose, notice how everybody seems to be walking the same way? Talking the same way? Working the same way? That's not normal. That's conformity. Besides, who better to define this as normal besides a conformed man himself!" the old man fell into a bout of giggles, while Rose just sat and stared, confusion spreading across her facial features as she waited for him to explain._

_The man strummed a few more strings as his laughter ceased, and his eyes twinkled as he leaned in closer to Rose, a breathy whisper on his whiskered cracked lips._

_"The ugly duckling never followed the rules, and they became a beautiful swan in the midst of ducks before they left their home to conform. Birds don't exist without their mate or flock, but people can, and the existing beyond a field of normality is what's normal because we're independent creatures, he wheezed, and Rose blinked to herself, her mouth partly open in a silent rebuttal as she tried to think of a way to combat the statement and make sense of what the man said._

_"Or maybe we're not," the man added mischeviously._

Rose hummed to herself, a little surprised that she found herself standing before the guitars and basses, a small smile on her lips as she recalled the Old Man Fergi. 

"You can play chords?" a deep voice suddenly asked, and Rose jerked to the right in shock, expecting to see Fumetsu but instead watched as a figure appeared out of the blue. The tall man was hooded, and his voice was muffled by the mask he wore over his nose and mouth. However, Rose didn't need to see the burned flesh to recognize the blue eyes peering down at her coldly.

A shiver ran down her spine, but she couldn't help but grin up at one of her favorite villains. After all, the villains of the show she watched and the manga she snuck easily won her poor heart over, and she silently started to root for them along with the heroes despite how disgusted some of her friends were with the antagonists.

"I used to play chords, but some stuff happened back home and now I don't really play much of anything," she said sheepishly, blindly answering his question as she rubbed the back of her neck. Dabi was a flame weirder, and the supposed deceased son of Endeavor. He usually spent his time setting aflame the bodies of those who treat others like shit, something Rose appreciated, and she found herself rooting for the villain even after he joined the League of Villains, way before she learned all their backstories.

He narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at the simple guitar she had been looking at. "Parents?" he asked, and Rose flinched, turning away from the instrument as she was once again left in the reality of what happened to her, rather than the fact that this was a miracle. As soon as she got back home, there was so much shit that was going to be thrown at her that she wasn't sure if she was going to make it out alive. Especially when her father find her.

"Yeah. They're grade A assholes," she grumbled, having a feeling that Dabi was going to understand her a lot moee than anyone else. He turned to look at her, a small flash of concern flashing behind his eyes for a few seconds as she pulled her hood up amd stuffed bandaged arms into pockets. 

"I should probably go though. Some people might realize I'm not with them at the moment. It was nice meeting you, though," she mumbled, and she would have left the store if Dabi hadn't reached out to grab her wrist. 

Rose hissed in pain as her limb was pulled out of her pocket, and her misty green eyes went wide in surprise at the action. However, instead of seeing criminal and bloodlust in his eyes like in the show, she saw complete sincerity, as if he was actually concerned about her welfare.

"Did he do this to you?" he asked lowly, his eyes narrowing as he felt anger heat his veins. He didn't know why he just got so angry, but this girl struck a familiar chord within him, and he was going to be damned if he didn't do something to help her, villain or not. She remained silent though, standing there in shock as her eyes went from his hand to his face. 

"You can be honest with me. My _dad_ was extremely abusive. I can help--" she wrenched her hand out of his grip then, Finn and Mark and Olivia flashing through her mind as she recalled what happened to them after they tried to help her.

"No. No more helping," she said firmly, her expression shadowed. Dabi squinted down at her, crossing his arms. "I think there's a lot more going on inside that head of yours, isn't there?" he said with a slight growl. Rose looked up, a bitter glare in her eyes as she took a step back. "I'm going to need to go before my friends really begin to worry," she mumbled, but Dabi grabbed her arm again, and this time she don't struggle.

"We can provide you a safe haven, kid," he said softly, his hardened expression dropping. Rose sent a tired expression towards the disguised villain. "It's fine, sir. I don't need or want anyone else trying to help," she snapped, and Dabi narrowed his eyes, his mouth opening to respond before someone interrupted his attempt.

"Oi, let go of her fucking arm before I make you, you fucking douche," someone grunted, and Rose snapped her head to the side to find a blond male twirling a set of drumsticks between his fingers. His body posture seemed relaxed, but there was a tense gleam to his sharp gaze as he stared Dabi down. She frownes at the blond student, wondering why he was here instead of at U.A., but didn't question it.

The villain released her arm after a few seconds, and nudged her shoulder gently. "I'll be watching," he hissed in her ear before he silently left the music store. As soon as he was out of sight, Rose raised her arm slightly, rubbing her wrist to soothe the pain that had registered when Dabi had initially grabbed her wrist.

"Did he hurt you?" Bakugou asked, and she shook her head as she turned to face him. "Thank you for that. I appreciate it," she said with complete sincerity as she adjusted her sleeves before sticking her hands back into her pockets.

Bakugou eyed her motions with a calculating gaze as she stood there awkwardly. "Why didn't you use your damn quirk or something? Or say anything, or you know, shout?" he finally asked, and Rose sighed, debating on how she wanted to answer him. However, Fat Gum and the Big Three decided to burst into the shop, saving her from her response as they ran up to her.

"Rose!" Mirio and Nejire exclaimed, and Mirio ran up to her, lifting her up in a hug that reminded her too much of Mark. "Thank you for finding her, uh," Nejire trailed off as she turned to face the blond. "Bakugou," he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Some dude was trying to cart her off," he added, and Rose sent a pointed look at him as Mirio quickly set her down.

Fat Gum frowned as he looked around the area, momentarily forgetting the food he had in his hands. "Is the person still in the area?" he asked, his yellow suit bright in the muic shop. "No," Rose said and motioned towards Bakugou. "He scared him off and I'm fine. Can we just go now?" she asked and Tamaki stepped out of the corner and moved towards her. 

"Y-you're crying," he said softly, and Rose huffed, a pained expression crossing her face as she realized she was, and a need for fresh air suddenly had her lungs closing in on themselves, however she was surrounded on all sides by people in an extremely crowded area, so she couldn't run.

"A-Anxiety," Tamaki suddenly said, and he reached forward and pulled Rose in a hug, rubbing circles in her back as he tried to help her relax. Fat Gum placed a hand on Bakugou's shoulder, who had been silently watching the whole thing, and the hero smiled down at him warmly. 

"Thanks for helping her out, I'm not sure how Aizawa would have reacted to the Big Three losing the kid he brought in," he said, and the blond looked up at the fellow blond. "Aizawa has a kid?" he asked, and Fat Gum shrugged.

"I'm not sure. All they told me was that Aizawa brought her in, and told them to look after her with a pro hero," he explained as he watched Tamaki push aside his fears to help the red-head out. The Big Three slowly led her out of the music store, and Fat Gum didn't miss the uncomfortable look she had on her face.

"Those dipshits didn't do their job well then if she managed to give them the slip," Bakugou grunted, and he twirled the drum stick around his fingers once more. Fat Gum sighed. "I have a feeling that the girl has been through a lot. Hopefully Aizawa can crack her shell and help her out," he said solemnly. He turned and flashed Bakugou a grin and thumbs up.

"Also, congrats on the Sports Festival, even if you didn't win the way you wanted to! If you're looking for an internship for the upcoming U.A. Internship week, then don't be afraid to send me a call!" he said cheerfully, and Bakugou tsked as the pro hero began to follow the four he was accompanying.

"I don't get scared ya big ponzy dipshit!" he screeched before turning to slam the drumsticks down on the counter.

"What're you looking at ya bastard?!" he sneered at the cashier, and the employee quickly scanned the items, not saying anything in response to Bakugou's anger.

. . .

"Did that guy hurt you?" Mirio asked for the fifth time since the four left the mall. Fat Gum had decided to remain, searching for the vague figure inconspicuously in hopes of finding them. After all, it could have been some villain in disguise, something the others theorized while Dabi's cold, yet concerned eyes replayed over and over in Rose's mind, leaving her silent and contemplative. 

"I'm fine. He was just asking me about my music," Rose grumbled, and Nejire raised an eyebrow, moving to float on the right side of the girl as the red head buried herself further into her hoodie. Tamaki sent her a sympathy look, but he didn't do anything to help her out of the crowded situation she was in, most likely too afraid to step in front of his friends once more. " _What_?" she snapped, obviously irritated at Nejire's sudden hovering.

The happiness she had felt after encountering Bakugou earlier was fading to annoyance now, especially with Mirio and Nejire flocking her sides, and not letting her get the air she felt she needed. Tamaki, ever the sweet child, was several feet behind them after he helped her with her mini episode, head down and hands stuffed in pockets as he maintained a distance that left him and Rose comfortable. Otherwise she assumed that he'd be further back.

"You play music?" Mirio suddenly asked, and Nejire's open mouth snapped shut as the question she was going to ask died on her glossy lips. Rose scowled into her hoodie as she marched forward, deliberately trying to walk faster than them as the entrance to U.A. entered their line of sight.

"Not anymore," she hissed, and the three behind her all shared a look before falling silent, somehow knowing that they've over stepped their boundaries. Trying to fix it the awkward silence, he quickly changed the subject, beginning to talk about his time under Nighteye.

"When I intern under Nighteye, I honestly feel as if I'm learning a lot. I still have a long way to go, but in general I'm doing pretty good. Nighteye's a tough guy who loves laughter and smiles despite his harsh public appearance, and he's a really soft guy that enjoys good old fashioned humor!" Mirio said energetically, and Rose gave him a side glance, deciding to engage in conversation. She thoroughly enjoyed the Big Three Arc in the anime and show, so she honestly wanted to befriend them rather than make things awkward between her and the two pestering her. So what a better way than to respond to a conversation topic change?

"Isn't he that hero who can see into the future?" she asked, and Mirio grinned as Nejire finally stopped floating and moved back to make conversation with Tamaki, leaving Rose to fix things with Mirio for the time being. 

"Yeah! Maybe I'll take you to meet Sir someday to make up for losing you in the mall!" he said sheepishly, and Rose nodded her head vigorously. "Yes please, and you don't have to make anything up to me. I'm the one who got distracted," she mumbled and Mirio nudged her shoulder gently, keeping in mind her injuries as the gates to U.A. came into sight. 

"Don't worry about it Rose! Besides, I think Sir would love to meet you anyways!" Mirio said happily, and Rose nodded, choosing to fall silent as the hero in training beside her continued to ramble about random things in hopes of cheering her up. Gratitude flooding her system, Rose frowned in determination as she recalled the Shi Hassakai Arc, suddenly finding an urge to keep Mirio from losing his quirk.

~~_**SeLfiSh** _ ~~

While he did over step some boundaries, he was on his way to becoming a fabulous hero, and Rose would be lying if she said she didn't appreciate his fight scenes and personal drive to save others.

. . .

To say Aizawa was pissed would be an understatement.

In fact, as he stood there, basically towering over the four teens, one could say that he was steaming with how much fury burning within him. "So you three mean to tell me that you took Rose off campus, lost her in a fucking mall, nearly failed to keep her from getting kidnapped again, and then had to leave it up to one of my first years to save her?" he asked, his calm tone a complete contrast to the dark look in his eye. "You realize that if I hadn't have sent my student out, Rose could have very well been back in the place we just got her from?"

The man had continued to rant, scolding his students as he sowed in the lie he had told Rose earlier about her situation. 

Mirio, Tamaki and Nejire stiffened, eyes growing wide at Aizawa's sudden use of colorful language and sudden rant, and Rose buried herself deeper into her hoodie before taking a step in front of them, trembling as she stood up for people who did nothing wrong.

"S-Sir, it was my fault," she started to stutter, and flinched when Mirio placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to stick up for us Rose. We should have stuck by you and not lost track of you when we were supposed to be making sure you were okay, especially when you were in a place you've never been to before. So we're sorry for failing our job, and I think we'll all be up for some more lessons and training to make sure we don't make the same mistake when we're pros! So smile butter cup! It's not the end of the world!" Mirio grinned, and Rose's figure softened slightly.

Aizawa sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly seeming extremely tired. "Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire; you there are dismissed for the day," he grumbled, and Mirio grinned as he saluted Aizawa, going to grab Tamaki's arm in order to drag the terrified teen away as Nejire beamed.

"Thank you Mr. Aizawa! And we're super sorry Rose! I'll make it up to you some how!" the blue haired third year proclaimed before flying after Mirio and Tamaki.

Rose turned back to look at Aizawa, knowing that she was going to get a lecture, because that's just how she recalled the anime character to be. "You didn't tell them that you're supposed to not leave campus without a pro, did you?" he finally asked.

Rose shook her head. "I may have forgotten to tell them that detail, but Fat Gum was with us for the most part, so I thought it was fine," she muttered, and dug her hands into the pocket of the oversized black hoodie she was wearing. Aizawa sighed again. 

"New rule: Don't leave campus unless it's with the faculty staff I will introduce you to, got it?" he asked. Rose nodded immediately, feeling immensely relieved. 

Aizawa turned around then, and Rose fell into step behind him, curiosity gnawing away at her as she followed him towards the center's double doors. 

As the two continued to walk, the red-head's mind began to wander, and once again she found herself wondering where that damn cat had gone, why she cared so much about it even though it was supposedly a bad guy, and when he was going to show up again. After all, the cat had decided that she was worthy of making a wish, but then again, the cat had only made an appearance after that one girl had shown up. 

She frowned, now thinking about the girl that had followed her here. Or rather, followed the cat. Her eyes went wide, suddenly wondering if Fumetsu hadn't come back because the girl had gotten to him--what was she thinking? Both the girl and cat could go to Hell. After all, they're the reason why things went to shit that night anyways!

Well, besides the fact that Rose had decided to sneak out and continue to break rules even though she clearly knew what the outcomes would be. She shook her head, pulling the hood further over her head as she thought back to Finn. Finn had sacrificed his well being, and his freedom to let her go, and she realized that the guilt was still there, eating at her heart and soul even when she wasn't actively thinking about it, and it grew worse when she realized she had completely forgotten about him, and that she had given up on helping him in trade for her curving into her selfish desires.

Then there was Olivia, who she had no idea if she was okay, especially since she herself had gotten caught before she could see if the brunette had made it out. She assumed she did, however, because she only saw her father and the other police officer dragging Finn away.

"Hey, Mr. Aizawa?" she suddenly asked, and the black haired teacher hmphed in acknowledgement of her voice. "Do you think there's been any progress in figuring out how to send me home?" she asked softly, and Aizawa paused mid-step, turning his head to look at Rose from over his shoulder as he thought about her question. She knew the answer was unlikely, but after that sudden wave of home sickness, and guilt, she just had to hear it in order to physically remind herself that she was stuck here, rather than willing staying. After all, what's a better way toe ease a guilty conscience then place things out of their control?

"I don't know, but Nedzu is looking over the cuffs. I'm sure he'll figure something out soon," he finally said, and Rose's tense shoulders deflated, falling into a sagging position as she nodded in understanding. 

"I see," she muttered, a part of her upset that she wouldn't be able to help her friends quicker, while another part was relieved because that meant she still had a chance to help Mirio out. Say, if she could help him out, then what's to say she couldn't help out others? All she had to do now was figure out where the plot line was--

"You mutter just like one of my students," Aizawa suddenly said, an eyebrow raised as she flinched. "Sorry," she said quickly, and Aizawa huffed, turning back around as the door to the indoor training ground slid shut behind them.

"You don't need to apologize, kid, but what I'm more concerned about is what you meant by helping Mirio, and whatever plotline you mentioned," he said and Rose turned her gaze to the ground, knowing that he was right but unable to agree physically. She just felt like she had to apologize, and blame it on the way she was raised or not, she couldn't stop herself from apologizing even if she wanted to.

She also knew that she had screwed up royally, and that she honestly needed to get her muttering under control if she didn't want people to know what she was thinking. She hadn't done it in a while after her father got mad one particular night, but she thinks it slips out when her emotions are running on a high.

Noticing the silence the girl had locked herself in, and the sad look on her face, Aizawa fought back a sigh and attempted to cheer her up, or at least get her to smile some, choosingnto discuss whatever that was going on later.

"Say, want to help out some heroes in training?" he asked. The girl's mind immediately traveled to Bakugou, Kirishima, and Deku, and her eyes grew wide, a small smile gracing her lips as sue looked up. 

"Really?!" she exclaimed, and Aizawa rolled his eyes, turning to lead the way once more. "Sure, kiddo," he grumbled, and Rose grinned, once again distracted from the thoughts and feelings that threatened to consume her mind.

. . .


	6. Chäptêr 6

Class 1-A was usually rowdy after lunch, and Aizawa knew it was just them attempting to get some energy out while waiting for him to enter. Today, however, their energy seemed slightly off, almost as if they were preparing for a change in their schedules. 

They had gotten back from the USJ not too long ago, and were about to run a few scenarios, something thag Rose would be perfect for, especially since the students would do better if they had a living volunteer to help them in their training.

However, the quiet murmurs of the class was on borderline worrying, and Aizawa made sure to keep an eye on them for any inconsistencies, or for any issues..

But for one thing, Bakugou was silent as Kirishima and Sero chatted animatedly behind him, a contemplative scowl taking over his features as he seemed lost in thought. Aizawa made a note to ask him about it later, especially since he's always shoving explosive hands in places they should go. Primarily Kirishima's head. It could be a resilt of what happened at the mall after the USJ, but Aizawa wasn't too sure.

The next thing that seemed off to the underground hero was that the most bubbly student of the class wasn't speaking like he normally did. He was breathlessly muttering under his breath, completely oblivious to the world as he scribbled furiously into his analysis notebook. What was even more strange was that Uraraka and Iida were watching Izuku work with these amazed expressions, as if what the boy was doing was beyond the normality. It was, technically, but he usually did things like that.

However, with how quickly the greenette was writing, some concern was hidden deep within Aizawa's emotionless mask. The kid was writing as if his time was limited, almost as if he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to write down everything he needed to. The urgency that was clearly written into his features was what really worried Aizawa deep down, and the teacher made another note to check up on his Problem Child. 

Todoroki had his head flat against the desk, eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar as small snores left his relaxed form. Aizawa wondered how long the teen had been there for him to fall asleep so quickly. He also knew that he was going to have to intervene in whatever Mineta and Dark Shadow were attempting to do with the sticky notes and permanent marker getting ever so closer to the snoring teen.

A few desks away from todoroki was where Mina was attempting to stick these weird paper triangles into the ceiling panels. She kept pouting whenever one fell right back down to her, but Aizawa had to hand it to the girl. She persevered when she set her mind to it. 

Momo was speaking with Jirou, with Kaminari sitting on the purple haired girl's desk as he listened, occasionally commenting here and there on whatever the three were discussing. Aizawa could clearly see that his student had fallen for another, and he had fallen hard.

All in all, the class was considerably quiet today, and Aizawa couldn't help but wonder why, no matter how much he just wanted to not care. But for the moment, he was going to have to push all concern he had for his class to the side for now, especially when he had a class to teach, and a student to introduce to the others.

Hopefully she stuck to the script and didn't say anything that would be extremely difficult to explain or cover up. Speaking of said child, the red-head was attempting to peek through the partly covered window she was standing before, trying to get a glimpse of his class before he threw her to the lions. 

Ignoring the sigh Aizawa was clearly heaving internally, Rose threw away her caution for the time being, and squinted through the glass she could see through, her eyes went wide upon seeing Class 1-A. 

If the Big Three, the evil doctor, Tsukauchi, Fat Gum, Dabi, and Bakugou weren't enough to truly make her feel as if she were in another world, this surely did, and while her stomach sank at her predicament, and her failure to convince herself that her getting stuck here wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but feel slightly elated, if not excited for meeting everyone from her favorite show.

"Wait until I call you in," Aizawa suddenly said, and Rose nodded, green eyes watching him patiently as he entered the class, immediately silencing all--if any--chatter. The students quickly filed to their assigned seats, and the late bell rang, signifying the official start of class.

"Now that lunch is over, let's get to the lesson. I want to say good work in general at the USJ, but we'll be going over results tomorrow, and then you'll have an assignment. Instead of that for today, however, we're going to be going out to Beta Ground F, where we'll be dealing with an imposed hostage situation," Aizawa began, and from behind the giant door to Class 1-A, a small 'yes' coming from Kirishima could be heard partially, and Rose suppressed a smile at his energy.

"However, before you move from your seats, I have some news," Aizawa continued, and the class seemed to stiffen, if not more alert at the announcement.

"Is it good news, sir?" someone suddenly asked, and Rose was sure it was Mineta who had spoken. He was extremely quiet and soft, and that made Rose think that maybe the kid had some more humanity to him than what he expressed.

"That's up for you to decide, but it'll affect today's training if she's up to it," the teacher responded, and that's when Rose's nerves began to spark to life. Of course Aizawa had to go and say stuff like that, especially when he knew she could hear him. She was extremely insecure of herself, especially since she was blaming herself, her music, and her mistakes for the harm of her best friends. She honestly didn't trust herself, and definitely didn't appreciate her self worth.

Aizawa was basically telling his class that they could come up with whatever they could to describe her, and that for sure spiked her nerves and sent her thoughts running a mile a minute. Before she recieved the courage to run off--which she realized would be pointless because she seriously had no clue where she was--Aizawa was speaking again.

"Today I have a guest with me, and she'll be helping with the assignment. She'll be in and out of this class throughout her stay at U.A., however, so treat her like a classmate. I'll give you a few minutes to get acquainted before we head out," Aizawa said, and turned to the door. "Rose, you can come in now," he said, and the red-head swallowed her nerves, and with the little courage she had, entered the classroom.

She immediately regretted it.

All twenty pairs of eyes were focused on her, some with excitement, others with curiosity, and one of recognition. Aizawa was feeding her directly to the sharks of socialization, and didn't even think to give her a pair of floaties.

"Your ten minutes start now," he grumbled, and Rose's eyes went wide at how quickly the man managed to crawl into a sleeping bag and fall asleep. "W-wait--" she started, but was interrupted by an symphony of voices.

The first voice belonged to Kirishima as he ran up to her, red eyes glimmering as he looked down to her, grinning with his sharp, brilliantly white shark teeth. "Hi! I'm Ejirou Kirishima, but you can call me whatever you want! What's your name?" he asked energetically, and Rose stumbled backwards from the brute force of it, not quite ready for such an outgoing thing since that night happened.

"R-Rose," she stuttered. "Rose?! Like the flower?! Makes sense cause you're super pretty," a girl with pink skin seemed to pop up out of nowhere, and Rose nearly squeaked at Mina. It also didn't help that a blush was slowly creeping along her cheeks at Mina's choice of words, and she hoped to god that she wouldn't have a panic or another anxiety attack. 

"I-I," she started, but another student interrupted her by clinging to her leg, and she was extremely grateful that she was wearing pants, even if they were skinny jeans. Otherwise Mineta would have had a straight shot to her coochie, and she didn't like that idea very much.

"The view down here is--" the grape headed kid was suddenly cut off as Iida stepped forth, and grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform, tossing him over his shoulder. _'Oh my God--poor Mineta'_ Rose thought, eyes narrowing in concern. 

"Sorry about him! Anyways, I'm Tensei Iida, Class Representative! If you have any questions, or need help with anything, please do not hesitate to come to me!" he seemed to screech, and Rose flinched at the sudden volume, burying slightly into her hoodie as the rest of Class 1-A with the exception of Todoroki, Bakugou, Iida, Deku, Mineta, and Uraraka pestered her with questions.

"OI! STOP FUCKING SCARING HER YOU SHITTY EXTRAS!" Bakugou suddenly screamed, and the class immediately went quiet, eyes turning from the explosive blond to the slightly trembling girl standing before them. Kirishima was the first to break the awkward silence, and scratched at the back of his head.

"Sorry about that! It must be overwhelming to have so many people trying to talk at once," he said sheepishly, and Rose nodded, sending Iida into high gear. Flailing his arms humorously, Rose quirked an eyebrow at him, finding the action way more entertaining in real life than when watching it on television.

"Everyone to your seats! Within the time remaining we'll all go in order of our seats in asking her questions one at a time, or answering any questions she has!" he exclaimed, and Rose was suddenly way more grateful for the character than before. Everyone moved to their seats, with a few grumbles here and there, leaving Rose to stand by herself by Aizawa's desk. "Thank you,"she muttered, and the class seemed to melt at the timid voice speaking from the hoodie.

Izuku's hand was the first to go up, before another person could get a hand up, and Rose nodded at him. "What's your quirk?" he asked quickly, hand still raised while his other limb held a pen slightly raised above one of his hero notebooks.

Rose chewed on the inside of her lip, trying to decide how to answer that question. She was supposed to not have any powers, but she did know the entirety of their future--with some patches of course--but that wasn't a power exactly, and if she was hooked up to a lie detector then she wouldn't be able to keep information secret if they thought she could tell the future.

She wondered if introducing herself as having the capability of foresight if that would subtly alert Aizawa to that knowledge, and whether or not that would be a bad thing. She also didn't exactly want others to know that she knew about people who were going to die, taken serious injuries, or go through some terrible suffering. What a better reason to not send Rose home if she knew things that could change society? Of course, she would help those while she could, but she needed to get home, and if there were certain things that she couldn't change, so be it.

It was a show after all, right?

She shifted slightly as she made her decision, and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm quirkless," she finally said, her voice extremely quiet and soft compared to her earlier tone, and Izuku's eyes grew wide with surprise. Rose took in a look of understanding from the greenette as well, but she shrugged it off as his hand went down, and Iida's went up as well Uraraka's, Kaminari's and Sato's. Todoroki and Kouda seemed slightly irked if not surprised at her statement, but nonetheless remained silent. Which was totally normal for those two.

"Iida?" she asked softly, and he waved his hand frantically. "What's your favorite pro hero?" he asked, and Rose blinked in surprise. She honestly should have prepared herself for this. However, this question in particular wasn't that hard, and if Aizawa asked her how she knew about such things, she could say that she did research, or heard rumors and chose someone on the spot. After all, she was supposed to be from the past, rather than another dimension. Or maybe that would provide her the perfect opportunity to spill the beans to him, and only him.

So she went with her favorite pro. "Present Mic," she said, and Jirou's hand shot into the air. Rose knew what the purple haired girl's question was going to be, and decided to avoid it for now, and went to Uraraka. The sound based hero in training was most likely going to ask about something related to music, and she was not ready to address that topic yet.

"What are your hobbies?" she asked, and Rose inhaled sharply, tapping a finger against her thigh subconsciously as a way to get some of her nervous energy out. She had been avoiding Jirou because she was afraid of a question that would lead her towards music, and of course Uraraka had to ask something that would make her think of music immediately.

The question asked really made her think, especially since back home, she had never really gotten to do anything she considered fun, and the only thing she truly did that she enjoyed was her music. Music that now brought bad luck and pain to others. So when nothing came to mind, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she shrugged slightly, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"I don't really know," she admitted, and a collective gasp went through the class. "How can you not have a hobby?!" Kaminari exclaimed, and Rose flinched slightly at the sudden increase in volume. Everyone seemed to be asking her questions, but what really caught her attention was Izuku's sudden concern. 

"Hey, were you recently involved in a villain attack? Your arms and neck have bandages," the green haired boy pointed out, and once again the class fell silent. Rose realized she had failed to hide the bandages around her arm that she had raised, and she quickly adjusted her sleeves and dug her hands into her pocket. She hadn't wanted to draw attention to them because she didn't want the attention, and she didn't want to have to lie through an explanation. She didn't want to talk about it period.

She noticed Bakugou and Todoroki had suddenly taken more interest in the conversation, and Rose shot side eyes to Aizawa, hoping that he'd wake up and call time in order to save her. He didn't, and Rose knew immediately that he had stayed alseep for longer than ten minutes on purpose.

"Ah, well, about that, I'm, well--" she took a deep breath before starting again, the class waiting for her to speak. "I recently got r-rescued by p-pro heroes from a, a, uh, v-villain group, and I-I'm currently in U.A.'s custody," she muttered, and chewed on her lower lip. Instead of feeling relief, she only felt as if another weight had been added to her shoulders, as if by saying this, she has increased the number of responsibilities that she had.

At least a dozen hands shot into the air, and Rose was so thankful that Aizawa decided to wake up and call time there that she nearly fainted. 

"Times up. Grab your suits and go change while I go set up some things. Come on Rose," Aizawa muttered, and the red-head quickly followed him out of the room as Class 1-A burst into chatter and went for their suits.

"How do you think Aizawa is going to have Rose help us out?" Uraraka asked as she reached up for her suit, and Izuku tapped his chin in thought. "Well, we're doing hostage rescue training today, so I assume she's going to be the hostage we'll try to rescue," he theorized, and Iida frowned in thought beside him.

"I wonder if she's okay with that. I mean, based on your statement and hers from just a few moments ago, she did recently get out of a hostage situation. Usually victims have PTSD, or reactions to certain things as a result of their experience, so in all honesty I'm worried about her," the blue haired teen said, and Uraraka and Izuku looked at him in shock.

However, before the greenette could say anything, a gruff voice interrupted them. "She's fine, if not eager for this assignment so stop fucking worrying about damn emotions and get dressed asshat," Bakugou growled, and the trio watched him storm off towards the locker room.

"Oh my God. Bakugou just supported someone directly for the first time in history. I ship it," Mina suddenly said, sticking her head between Uraraka's and Izuku's heads. Izuku yelped as Iida and Uraraka looked alarmed, and the pink girl skipped ahead merrily, swinging her suitcase with her hero suit behind her as she went on her way.

. . .

"So I'll be a fake hostage in this assignment?" Rose asked curiously as she eyed the chair sitting in the center of the room warily. She didn't like the looks of the restraints, and she for sure didn't like the idea of teens with crazy super powers fighting neck to neck near her.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, you can do analysis in the camera room," Aizawa drawled, and Rose quickly shook her head. "No, it's fine. Sometimes we have to step outside comfort zones, and if it's to help your students, Mr. Aizawa, then I'd be glad to do it. After all, you've done so much for me. I should at least return the favor," she muttered as she moved to the chair and sat in it.

Aizawa sighed with a nod as he moved forward to tighten the leather straps around her ankles, wrists, and middle. "You won't be able to get out until time is called, or until you're rescued, understood?" he asked, and Rose nodded, focusing on keeping her breathing even as she sat there.

Aizawa stood and started to walk off, hands in his pocket as he started to mentally split the class up into groups of four. There would be five groups in total if he did that, so he'd have the uneven group be two on two. As he neared the exit of the room, his hand grabbed the frame of the doorway as he turned to look at Rose.

"Don't be afraid to act the part too. Faking an injury or unconscious state could aid in their training, so don't hold back," he said, and Rose nodded as she chewed on her lower lip, hands curled tightly against the arm rest with stress as she responded. "Plus Ultra," she said, and Aizawa's eyes widened.

"Plus Ultra," he replied, and left the room.

. . .


	7. Chäptêr 7

Izuku tapped his chin thoughtfully as he waited with the others for Aizawa's return, mentally making observations and notes on recent events in order to possibly pick up on what may come his way. Most of his thoughts moved to Rose, the girl that was volunteering. She was obviously injured in some way or form, most likely experienced something traumatic, and above that she was quirk less, which means the assignment not only grew more difficult, but it also last struck a deep nerve. After all, he was once quirkless too.

"Deku? Are you okay?" Uraraka asked, and the green-haired kid glanced upward sharply, eyes wide at the sudden interruption of his thoughts. "Y-yeah! I was just thinking about the exercise and what we'll be doing!" he explained, and the pink clad girl nodded, brown hair bobbing with her movements.

Iida decided to speak then, a hand slicing through the air as he slashed his hand downwards. "I'm more concerned about that girl," he interjected, and both Uraraka and Izuku turned to him. 

"I am too. I'm honestly surprised she seemed so willing to participate, even after what she said she went through," Uraraka said, her brows pinching together with worry as she spoke. Izuku nodded but rubbed the back of his head asbhe thought some more, eventually deciding to put his opinion out there as Iida and Uraraka turned to look at him.

"Well, I mean, it is weird, but Kacchan was mostly fine after he was kidnapped, but the bandages she--" he was suddenly interrupted by a loud, obnoxious voice. "WHAT'D YA SAY ABOUT ME YA SHITTY NERD?!?!" Bakugou screeched, and Izuku whirled immediately, his face growing pale as he muttered an extremely quick explanation of the conversation.

Fortunately for the greenette, a pair of jagged, rock shard covered arms wrapped around Bakugou's middle, preventing the explosive blond from blowing Deku's face off. 

"Just you wait until we get teamed against each other. I'm gonna blow your ass up so badly you won't be able to walk for weeks!" Bakugou cackled, and Kirishima rolled his eyes as Bakugou set an explosion off against his arms.

"Then shouldn't you be saving sweat for when you guys fight?" the red head pointed out, and Bakugou sent an elbow to Kirishima's face, causing the red head to drop him and clutch his nose as Iida waved his hands frantically. 

"Now is not the time for such foolery! Aizawa-sensei will be here any second, and nobody can afford to be hurt before the training begins! Not to mention that fighting outside of specified areas is strictly prohibited!" he exclaimed, and Bakugou merely tsked at him before clenching his hands within his large wrist gauntlets.

"There's Iida," Uraraka suddenly said with a chuckle, and Izuku nodded energetically, his bobbing seeming to become a blur as he did so. Iida turned, pushing up his glasses with a slight huff as he returned to the conversation they were having. 

"You were saying, Midoriya?" he said, and Izuku tapped his chin as he thought back to what he had been discussing before hand. 

"Ah! Yes. Well, as I was saying, in class I noticed that her wrists were wrapped with bandages, and there's a possibility that those bandages don't just cross her wrists, and most likely travel upwards. Which means she was probably deliberately injured by something, or someone while she was kidnapped, which means we'll need to be extra careful when retrieving or holding her," Izuku mumbled. 

"Hey Deku? Don't you think it's a bit odd to be thinking about something personal like that? Especially before training?" Uraraka suddenly asked, and Deku immediately stopped muttering, clamping his hands over his mouth. 

"Oh my gosh! You're right! I should be thinking about this more like us having no idea what the hostage is like, or what condition they may be in!" he squeaked. Iida shook his head with a small smile before sticking a hand out to interject. 

"Well, I for one am curious about her as well, but Uraraka is also right. Perhaps we can ask her after the training session, if she feels up to it, of course," Iida suggested, and both Izuku and Uraraka nodded in unison.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat, and the class turned to find Aizawa standing a few feet away. "This exercise is a training, and since there is a civilian volunteering for your benefit, if things get to rowdy, I won't hesitate to stop any activity, and will deduct points," Aizawa said, and the class nodded in unison, agreeing with the teacher automatically.

"The assignment will proceed as follows: You will be split into four groups of four, and then two groups of two at random. One team will play as the villains, and the other will be in charge of rescuing the hostage. Team stats are posted on the telescreen to your right," the teacher instructed, and the twenty students turned their heads.

Team 1: Villain  
Bakugou, Kirishima, Todoroki, Kaminari 

Team 2: Hero  
Mina, Satou, Iida, Jirou

Team 3: Villain  
Deku, Hagakure

Team 4: Hero  
Tsuyu, Tokoyami

Team 5: Villain  
Uraraka, Ayoama, Mineta, Momo

Team 6: Hero  
Koda, Sero, Ojiro, Shoji

"You're a villain this time Deku?" Uraraka questioned curiously, and Iida rubbed his chin. "That'll be fascinating to see, since this will be your first time acting as a villain," he quickly turned to the muttering green bean, waving a hand through the air frantically as he spoke. 

"Make sure you so your best, Midoriya!" he exclaimed, jolting Izuku out of his muttering state. "I will!" he cheered, and Bakugou tsked as he stared at the board.

"You're lucky, shitty nerd. You won't get your ass pummelled today," he grinned, and Mineta chuckled from his left. "That's what he said," the purple haired hero in training chortled before Bakugou turned to screech at him. 

"WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU FUCKING DEFLATED GRAPE!" Bakugou roared, leaving Kirishima to once again grab the blond before the small pervert ran off with a hilarious grin.

. . .

"So you're the villain team?" Rose asked, her fingers tapping nervously against the armrest of the seat she was strapped to. The blond watching her looked up from where he was standing, bright eyes shining as he grinned at her.

"Yep! Those heroes aren't going to be rescuing you anytime soon! They're up against Bakugou and Todoroki so we're definitely fine," he smirked, and Rose exhaled softly, tilting her head as she feigned confusion. "So Bakugou and Todoroki are powerhouses?" she questioned, and Kaminari nodded as he bounded over to her.

"Yeah! Bakugou has these crazy explosions and wicked reaction times, and Todoroki is both hot and cold, and has crazy talent!" the electric generator exclaimed. "That means help isn't going to come get me," Rose muttered, and Kaminari nodded. 

Deciding to take Aizawa's words to heart, Rose pulled on her restraints slightly, grumbling under her breath as she shifted. "Do these have to be so tight?" she muttered, loud enough for Kaminari to hear her, but quiet enough to seem as if she was talking to herself.

Kaminari sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, sorry about that, but it can't be helped. You're our prisoner after all," he said, concern flickering across his face as he denies her subtle request. Rose looked up at him, pulling on the restraints more as she tried to make it seem like she was begging. 

"A little looser?" she asked, and Kaminari looked doubtful, beginning to turn away as if trying to ignore her. "P-Please?" she asked, adding a stutter, and that did the hero-in-training in.

"Okay! Just a little less tight!" he hissed and turned back to her, causing her to flinch at the sudden movement before his hands were pulling gently on the ropes. Feeling as if she had enough wiggle room to escape, Rose chewed on her lower lip before looking up at him. 

"Sorry," she said, and Kaminari looked slightly confused before she reared up and slammed her forehead against his, causing him to cry out with shock as he stumbled backwards, pulling part of the rope with him and making Rose's escape easier as she leapt from the seat. 

"Hey!" Kaminari exclaimed, reaching for her as she stumbled, the red head forcing numb limbs and painful ankle to function as the sleeping feeling from sitting still for so long left her body slowly. She managed to dodge Kaminari's grasp however, and made her way out the door just as the building shook. 

"Holy--Bakugou! I felt that from over here!" Kaminari exclaimed suddenly, but Rose paid no heed to it, choosing a direction in the split hallway and bolting as Kaminari tried to follow her.

"Shit! Bakugou, Todoroki, Kirishima; I lost Rose!" Kaminari's voice traveled down the hallway Rose had run down, and the girl prayed that the shadows were enough to hide her form as she ducked through another doorway.

She mentally cursed when she realized that the room was a dead end. Large boxes hugged the wall before her, leading up to the ventilation shaft in the ceiling, and a fridge stood to her right. Why a fridge was here blew Rose's mind as she dove behind one of the larger boxes, falling into a smaller box behind it. Her injured wrists suddenly flaring with pain as her adrenaline rush slowed as she sat there, she winced, trying to calm her pounding heart and loud breaths as she heard footsteps down the hall.

The footsteps grew incredibly loud, and Rose knew as soon as they stopped that they were peering into the room. She held her breath, a roaring pressure filling her ears as she listened for her "captors". 

"Come out come out wherever you are. I promise not to hurt you," the voice taunted, and Rose froze, the dark tone Kaminari was using sending chills down her spine. 

After all, he sounded like one of those psychotic villains one'd see in television shows or movies, a stark contrast from the bright and bubbly persona he had before she broke loose. 

He also reminded her of the tone her father used to use when she tried to run away or hide when she was younger.

She remained silent, hoping he'd leave before she ran out of air, or had a panic attack. However, if anything, the footsteps sounded as if they were getting closer, and Rose clenched her hands over her mouth, trying to force herself to hold her breath as a shadow crossed over the boxes she was finding refuge in.

"I know you're in there, Red," Kaminari suddenly said, "So why don't you come on out?"

. . .

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FUCKING DUNCE LOST THE GIRL!" Bakugou shrieked as he ducked beneath a fist. Mina's eyes went wide at Bakugou's sudden move, and cried out as an explosion burst right behind her back, sending her crashing into the ground before a smile lit up her features. Using her acid, she quickly slid out from under the explosive blond as she laughed.

"You hear that Iida! Rose managed to give the villains the slip! That makes our job so much more easier!" the pink skinned girl cried out, and the blue haired hero in training nodded before turning and bending over to avoid being hit by Kirishima's hardened fists.

"I understand Pinky!" the speedster called out before his engines lit up and he started to bolt down the hallway. 

"NOT SO FAST SONIC!" Bakugou suddenly shouted, and with an explosion that richoted throughout the hall, he was suddenly at Iida's side, a satanic grin on his face as he reached a smoking palm towards Iida's face. 

"Kaboom," he said calmly, and an explosion lit up his fingers before Iida had a chance to dodge, giving the blond a point blank shot.

Iida released a pained shout as Bakugou laughed, and the engine quirk user went flying backwards, his face tainted red as his armor was smudged with black, the blue haired teen rolling to his side before kicking himself upwards.

"You could have killed me!" Iida shouted, waving a hand frantically as he scolded Bakugou. "Focus Iida!" Mina suddenly called as she slid past him, turning the corner as Bakugou emerged from the smoke, red eyes glowing as heat waves drifted from his palms.

"We're not done here, glasses," Bakugou grinned, and Iida paled before raising his fists. Kirishima suddenly ran past, and Iida swerved as the red head called out to Bakugou. 

"I got Mina and if need be I'll lend a hand--" the red head was suddenly interrupted as Iida full on tripped him, sending the teen flying forward into a orange gloved fist as Satou appeared from the hallway.

"AHHHHHHH!!! I AM SO PUMPED WITH SUGGGAAAH!!!" the buff teen screeched and basically tossed Kirishima over his shoulder like a rag dog. Bakugou used the distraction to grab Iida by the back of his collar, and tossed him away from Satou, knowing that fighting the two and worrying about Kirishima wiuld only strain his definite victory.

"Jirou! Focus on finding the hostage!" Iida exclaimed before he landednkn his feet, choosing to raise his hands in a fighting stance as Bakugou launched himself at him. "DIIIE YOU BASTARD!" Bakugou screeched, and explosions lit up the hallway once more.

Jirou, hearing Iida's shout through the walls as she retracted her earlobe amp, leapt to her feet and started to move slowly through the halls, going with Iida's plan. She was navigating slowly in case she ran into any of the villains, especially Todoroki since he had yet to be found. She had found the general location of Rose and Kaminari based in the shouts and vibrations she had felt through the walls, but Todoroki was the only person she had not been able to locate yet, and that caused her anxiety to spike.

She stuck her amp into the wall beside a corner, listening intently for any sounds of breathing or footsteps, and once she was satisfied that there were none, she turned the corner. However, the purple haired teen skid immediately to a stop at the ice wall blocking her face and filling the doorway and hallway with a crystal like formation.

And at the center of that very ice wall sat Todoroki, his expression shadowed as he stood limply in his creation, skin slightly blue with frostbite as he just stood there. Jirou slowly began to take steps back, attempting to be silent as she thought of back tracking and finding a new plan, but Todoroki suddenly shifted, his head raising slowly as darkened eyes found hers.

"Found you, little hero," he said in his monotone voice, and Jirou shuddered, startled at how terrifying Todoroki was while acting as a villain. Knowing that running was futile now that Todoroki had found her, she quickly extended her earlobe amp, attaching them to her boots as a sudden wave of ice went flying towards her. 

"You won't win this time, Todoroki!" she yelled, and the building pulsed with the vibration of the glass-shattering sound that escaped her legs, sending the ice before scattered about the room in a hailstorm as sound mixed with solid, shattering it and making it rain partially.

"Where's Rose?!" Jirou exclaimed as shock flickered across Todoroki's face temporarily. It was quickly replaced with a hard glare as he raised his left and right hands, taking a stiff step forward as he readied his quirk. 

"Worry about yourself, first," he growled before launching himself towards the girl.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Analysis
> 
> Name: Jirou Kyoka  
> Alias: Earphone Jack  
> Age: 16  
> Birthday: August 1st  
> Gender: Female ♀️  
> Height: 5'1 (154 cm)  
> Blood Type: A  
> Birth Place: Shizuoka Prefecture  
> Weight: (Unknown)  
> Favorite(s): Purple, Rock Music  
> Quirk: Earphone Jack   
> Combat: Mid-Range Support  
> Middle School: Besubin Junior High School  
> High School: Yuuei High Dept. Of Heroics, Class 1-A
> 
> Extra Notes:
> 
> Support Gear:  
> • Headset: Possibly protects ears and allows her to amplify sounds without concern for her sensitive hearing. Could possibly be an amplifier as well, and helps to hide quirk. However, it only covers her ears, which means the earlobe jacks are still visible to those around her.  
> • Bracelets: The bracelets she  
> eventually added allow her to amplify sounds through her hands once her earlobe jacks have been plugged in. However, the time it takes for her to charge the effects is still limited to a few seconds. While the gear focuses on amplifying the heart beat sound based on the nerves and present pulse in her wrist, it would possibly serve to have a chest plate that functions in a similar setting that both A) projects her by cushioning blows taken to the chest and B) provide the easiest access to the strongest pulse on her body, and would be the quickest course of action in case of a combat based emergency.  
> •Stereo Boots: Footwear she wears when in costume, the Stereo Boots function like her bracelets: as amplifiers. They allow her to manipulate the sound of her heartbeat to make attacks or to nullify sound base attacks against her.
> 
> Technology relating to echolocation could help provide aid during rescue missions or even stealth missions, able to collect data and store it after she sends out a wave of sonar based vibrations. However, she is able to already do this on a specific scale within a defined range by jamming her earlobe jacks into surfaces. Possible training would to be to include the durability and strength of the earlobe jacks by using them to lift heavy items, and by training them to insert themselves into durable and tough materials that would be difficult to pierce.
> 
> Another item she could use would be related to the disks that Kaminari Denki uses to help channel his electricity over a specific range. If she were to balance sonar waves between specific points and herself or another device, it is quite possible to create a barrier, or a blocked off hallway using ear-shattering frequencies. She could also use them as recorders, or have smaller bugs that she can tap into with her headset to further expand her hearing range/range she can cover. The recording devices can also help provide evidence for cases, and help her recall things she might have missed while unconscious or injured for paperwork purposes as well as for investigation tactics.
> 
> She could also use gauntlets or some sort of a I ming system like Deku to channel sound controlled blasts in a specific direction rather than fanning out like sound waves usually do. This could allow her for more precise attacks that target her enemy rather than involving her teammates as well, and in general can prevent a lot of damage and casualties that may or may not result from the usage of her quirk.
> 
> Capabilities  
> Outside of the abilities she would be able to do with her support gear, Jirou is able to change the frequencies of her heart beat by either speeding up the sound or changing the pitch and vibrato through manipulation via amplifiers. If this is the case, she'd not only be able to shatter glass, but she'd be able to shatter ice, and even tear apart debris.
> 
> This would make her quite the formidable opponent against Todoroki if she were to quicken her reaction time to match if not become better than Todoroki's. She could also induce physically paralyzing frequencies that could prevent her targets from moving, thus stopping a battle before it escalates and causes further damage.
> 
> If the theory concerning dimensional and time based travel as a result of frequency and vibrational settings is true, then potentially Jirou has the capability of dimensional and time based travel, which would make her possibly the most OP character in the entire manga unless she faced someone (such as Aizawa or Shigaraki or All for One or even the Nomu) who can nullify either her quirk or sound, or act as if it doesn't affect them.
> 
> Not only that, but sound waves also have the capability of distorting light refraction and reflection, which means shencould essentially take down Dark Shadow and Tokoyami as well. Hell, she could even take down All Might if she used the right frequency in the small window she would have to attack before he knocked her out of the game.


	8. Chäptêr 8

Jirou immediately extended her earlobe jacks, plugging them into her boots as she reacted to Todoroki's attack. The wall of ice that had formed before her shattered with ease, the frequencies of her heart beat magnified intensely. Todoroki rolled to the right to avoid the debris launched back at him, eyes lit with determination rather than the focused darkness he had been attempting to muster as he tried to play the villain role.

However, when battle struck, he was reduced back to the calm hero that flung ice at his targets, something Jirou could just barely avoid, so long as he didn't use his fire. She knew she wasn't as strong as the others, but she also knew that she could hold her ground so long as she kept a clear head, and kept her objective in mind.

A sudden scream pierced the air, the sound bouncing off the walls as it traveled, the waves running into the sonar based hero with her sensitive hearing as Todoroki faltered in his movements. He froze, eyes growing wide with surprise while his opponent decided to use this chance to escape, taking off in a sprint down the hallway in a poor attempt to clear it and start tracking down Rose before Todoroki could regain his bearings.

She had just made it to the corner of the hallway when Todoroki moved, finally snapping out of his stupor. His heterochrome eyes landed on her just as she rounded the corner, and he slapped his left palm against the floor, ice beginning to spread from his fingertips as he slowly brought his knees forward, and rose, his breath leaving his body in a huff of frosty air as he began to stalk after Jirou.

. . .

Kaminari raised his hands in slight panic as Rose screamed, the red head launching herself out of the box and slamming a palm against the blond's forehead as she attempted to get away. Her fight or flight instincts had been triggered by the shadowed expression he had worn, and she was sent running in a frantic dash to the door. However, she stumbled to the right slightly, barely missing the edge of the doorway as she broke into a sprint in the hallway, skidding to her right.

_"You think you're so special, all because you're able to break a few rules? I'll set you in your place."_

_He_ had looked at her with that same expression.

The expression he used before there was pain, and screaming.

Rose did not want to hurt.

So she ran.

There was suddenly a flash of white, and Rose tripped over her feet, her chin clipping the metallic ground when her arms failed to catch her. The sharp pain ricocheted through her thin frame, and settled with a dull throb as she layed there for a moment. She was slightly disoriented as the pain shocked her out of the panic attack, but she quickly shook her head and started to move.

She wasn't home, she was in a training session with other teenagers.

There was nothing to fear.

She sat up, maintaining silence as much as possible when she dragged herself against the wall, rubbing her chin as she listened for footsteps and turned her head to see what she had tripped over.

Fumetsu sat there, staring at her with bright pink eyes as she looked at him, and then snapped her gaze away from him, recalling that she was the only one able to see him.

 _Are you okay, Rose Estoesta?_ it asked, and Rose glared at the ground, absolutely livid that the cat had tripped her, and pissed that it had found her when she was doing something important. A part of her was angry that the cat had even found her again. Still, it was here, and she couldn't completely ignore it, so she narrowed her eyes as she slowly stood, rubbing her arms in a comforting habut as she began to navigate the halls, Fumetsu right on her heel.

 _Did_ _I_ _say something wrong? You humans and your emotions are a mystery to us Incubators,_ Fumetsu continued, and Rose stopped before a division in the hallway, turning her head slightly as she tried to ignore the building headache she was feeling. She heard nothing, and risked sticking her head out into the space, relaxing her tense frame when she saw no-one. She took notice of the stairs to her right, stairs that would probably lead to the exit. There was also the chance that she would encounter Bakugou and the others.

Bakugou.

That was also going to give her a headache.

He had stood up for her in the music shop, which meant that he was technically safe to be around, and she doubted that he would seriously hurt her, especially since he was supposed to protect her. She turned right with that decision, the white cat watching her move before bouncing after her, taking the lead as the two began to descend the stairwell. The walls were trembling against her light touch, something Rose thought to be from explosions if the soft bangs were any inclination.

"Wait, isn't Bakuhou supposed to be a villain here? Why am I thinking he's on the other team?" Rose suddenly asked herself, stopping in the middle of the stairs, frowning as she questioned what to do. However, Fumetsu quickly interrupted her train of thought.

 _Rose,_ _I_ _would like some clarivoy--_ Fumetsu began, but Rose cut her off. "No, Fumetsu. You literally just appeared out of nowhere after disappearing to who knows where, and right when I'm in the middle of conflict. If anything, I should be asking the questions. After all, you want something from me. You best tread carefully, cat," Rose spat, her eyes darting around as she searched for a different escape route.

Yes, Bakugou was safe person to go to when in danger, but he was also acting as a villain for this exercise, which means that he was the last person one would want to run into. Fumetsu had decided to fall silent after her declaration, choosing to observe Rose as the red-head moved to the next floor down, deciding to enter the door on that floor. She briefly questioned if there were any buildings nearby, and depending on the height of nearby buildings, questioned if jumping to the other roof and then leaving that way was possible.

It probably was. The location they were in consisted of tightly knit metallic buildings that nearly seemed to touch each other amid their sea of glass and infrastructure. Technically Nedzu's playground, due to all the chains of reactions he could trigger, but that was a thought for later.

"I don't think I'll have to hide out for much longer. The exercise should be timed unless it was one of Aizawa's 'Logical Ruses', so it should be over soon. Which means I could technically hide out here for the time being, unless Jirou found me, which is quite possible," she muttered to herself, leaning her back against the wall and sliding to the ground before sighing, a hand carting through her curls as she stared at the floor. "While I have some time alone, Fumetsu, why are you here right now? Is that girl who was hunting you back as well?" she asked and Fumetsu blinked at her.

 _No,_ _Taimurīna Shi has not made another attempt to kill me, even when_ _I_ _went to her directly to chat_ , the cat said, and Rose chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"What exactly do you do again, and where have you been? I want to hear it from you, not her," Rose decided to ask, and the cat's tail flicked behind him.

 _I am an Familiar. My duty is to present people_ _who_ _need it or have high energy levels with a singular wish of their choice. In receipt of the wish, one_ _receives_ _powers that allow them to become Magical People. Up until recently, there have only been female Magicians,_ Fumetsu stated.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "What do Magicians do exactly, and what did Taimurīna mean when she said it was like selling one's soul? Besides, it all just sounds like a legend, or nicely worded myth. Granted, you are here, so some of it must be true without a doubt, I just need to figure out which things are true, and which aren't," she pressed and Fumetsu blinked once more.

 _Magicians fight things called the Fallen. The Fallen are evil beings created from the_ _despair_ _and negativity left behind by human emotions, and they tend to take the form of monsters_ _that_ _often time_ _manipulate_ _the_ _train_ _of thought of_ _their_ _victims. Those with a Fallen's kiss often times_ _commit_ _suicide, and many deaths unexplained by your human_ _science_ _is a result of said phenomenons. A Magician's task is to maintain hope in the world, and to fight these creatures,_ Fumetsu explained, and Rose dropped her head into her hands.

"And you've been stalking me because you want me to make a wish, and your recent disappearances have been because you've been visiting other people for wishes or chatting with Magicians, and the sell your soul is probably a reference to the price of the wish, which is to fight these Fallen," Rose mumbled, and Fumetsu nodded.

' _For a human, you are quite intellectual,_ ' Fumetsu said, and Rose snapped her eyes to the white cat, narrowing them in a ferocious glare as she sat there, waiting for the exercise to be over.

"So you're obviously not from earth, or at least I think you aren't with all this strange intergalactic voodoo shit, and you keep referring to us humans as if we are a dull species to be analyzed. Am I correct?" Rose asked, and Fumetsu blinked in response. _I might me. It all depends in your perspective_ , the cat replied. Rose grianed and clutched at her head.

"That makes no sense!" she complained just as the door to the stairwell opened, and she flinched, moving to automatically stand before the cat in a defensive position. However, the person who entered the room was none other than Jirou, and she breathed a sigh of relief just before her feet were incised with ice.

"Damnit!" she yelped, her earlobes extended to plug into her wrist gauntlets as she whirled around to attack Todoroki. "Run!" she called over her shoulder just as a wave of ice shot forward followed by sweat inducing flames that shot Jirou backwards.

A shrill ringing suddey pierced the air, and Rose clamped her hands over her ears, eyes growing wide as she tried to find where the sound was coming from. It eventually stopped, and Rose shakily took her hands away from her ears, rising to her feet as she took the sound as a que to the end of the first exercise.

"Round one is now complete. Heroes have won as they currently have the upper hand, and the hostage had managed to escape. Rose, report back to the room of your volunteered imprisonment for further instructions as the remaining students are transported to Recovery Girl or make their way back to the group, " Aizawa's voice crackled to life in the hallway Rose was now in, and she held back a groan. She did not want to do that again, and if the shaking of her limbs was anything to go by, she wasn't quite sure if she was able to.

She turned to Jirou and held out a hand as the girl began to brush herself off, and the purple haired girl grinned as she took it. Todoroki stood in the doorway, melting the ice he had trapped Jirou in before turning sharply to Rose.

"Why didn't you run?" he asked plainly, and Jirou poked him with her quirk in a sharp jab. "Todoroki!" she hissed as Rose stiffened, her eyes widening at the realization that she had indeed done as Todoroki said. Instead of running, she had moved closer to Jirou as if she were trying to help her.

She quickly began to climb the stairs instead of answering the question as Jirou began to softly scold Todoroki while the two began to walk down the stairs. The red and white haired boy shot her a quick look of concern that she missed as she entered the floor she had been on. Fumetsu decided to follow her as she moved, and she sent an apologetic smile to Kaminari as she passed him.

He grinned in response and waved, but said nothing as he went back to thinking about whatever he had been thinking about, and Rose felt a pang of guilt fire through her. She honestly hoped that her reaction to his attempt to play the role as villain didn't cause any permanent damage, or cause him to doubt himself.

However, the way he managed to pull off _that_ look was making her question the traitor theories that had been circulating around back when she was at home. She would just have to look into that when she could, but for now, she needed to brace herself for the upcoming rounds as a prisoner.

. . . .

Aizawa ran a hand through his hair, a sigh escaping his tired frame as he trudged up the stairs to the building beside the one his students had trashed. The first training round had ended in an actual stalemate, with a technical win to the hero team as the villain team had lost sight of their hostage while the heroes had managed to come across her just as the timer went off. Unfortunately Bakugou was fuming when he stormed out of the location, muttering something about speaking with 'Icy-Hot', and Aizawa had sent him off to the U.A. gym next door to blow off some steam.

In his case, to set things on fire.

Kirishima had gladly gone with him, and the sleepy teacher wondered how the kid always seemed to be bursting with optimism and in general positive vibes.

In essence of the training, he was quite surprised with Rose's capabilities, almost to a point where he was beginning to get extremely suspicious of her. Screw it, he was suspicious, if not a bit concerned, on how she was able to easily slip through the hands of students who should have more experience than her in the field.

He thought back to the alleyway, where the detective had found her handcuffed and slightly injured. He couldn't help but wonder just what she had been doing, and where she had been before a time quirk or phenomenon launched her to this timeline.

He knew something was up when a bad feeling settled in his gut, and sighed again, pushing open the door to the next floor, black eyes searching the leveled plane before going up again in another flight of stairs. He frowned slightly upon seeing Rose sitting on the floor of the hallway he had instructed her to wait in, hand sticking out slightly to her right as she seemed to be petting something in the air. If he didn't know better, he would assume that she was a bit out of her mind.

He also noticed that she managed to sit just out of view of the hidden cameras.

Very suspicious indeed.

However, he had seen her on the live feed use tactical and coherent thinking to escape Kaminari, which meant she was most definitely in her right sort of mind at the moment, unless that clip of the chin was worse than he thought, or she had underlying medical issues. She didn't say anything about it, and the doctors hadn't mentioned anything wrong. There was one option he truly considered for a moment before he pushed it out of mind, wondering if something was actually there. That woild technically be a problem with security since nothing picked up whatever its presence was.

Her arm suddenly flickered, and Aizawa's eyes went wide as the same thing from the hospital happened again, her limb going transparent before flickering with colors. Rose hissed in pain, her face going pale as she clutched the limb to her torso, watching as it solidified just as quickly as it had struck.

"H-hi," she suddenly muttered, surprising the tall teacher as she quickly pulled herself to her feet, green eyes rising to meet his as she stood there, eventually stepping into the line of sight of the cameras. He could tell by the way she looked at him that she had indeed known he had entered the room, and had also made the decision to continue petting whatever the hell she had been petting.

There was definitely something there then, or she was messing with him.

Whatever it was, he was severely underestimating this girl, and he swore to those listening up above that he would get to the bottom of it.

Aizawa remained silent, eyes narrowing as the bottom of her jeans moved slightly, as if something had rubbed up against them.

That confirmed one thing, at least.

But now he had more questions.

"Mind telling me you had an invisible friend?" Aizawa asked, despite him desperately wanting to say something about the glitching, and Rose's grew wide, almost shocked that he had caught on quite quickly.

"Ah, it's, uh, later?" she stuttered, and Aizawa rolled his eyes, motioning for her to follow him. She complied silently, unsure of his intentions as they started to go down the stairs rather than up.

"Sir, uh, where exactly are we going?" she asked, and Aizawa held open the first floor door for her. "We'll talk later, but right now you are going to Principal Nedzu's office for the time being until the training session is over. He wishes to officially meet you, and may even have an update on the handcuffs, and what may be happening to your body. He doesn't know about the time travel thing officially, but he does know you're currently under U.A.'s custody. You should tell him what you want, but he probably has his suspecting. I wouldn'tbe surprised if he was watching us right now," Aizawa said, and Rose frowned as she walked through the door and walked towards the rest of Class 1-A. He swore he caught words along the line of 'please tell me it's not about puberty' and 'I know.

For a moment, Aizawa feared that she was going to be just like his problem children, but then he realized she already was, in a way.

Aizawa nearly sighed with relief as she moved to follow him without complaint or further commentation. He'd have to call Nedzu to let him know she was coming, because honestly he was more afraid of his students falling victim to this girl's antics than the few that already had, and the glitching he had witnessed had really struck a nerve.

The fact that it shouldn't be happening in the firstplace bothered him, but the idea that it seemed to be spreading made him more than just concerned for the girl's well being, and he didn't want to risk another episode by putting her through more than necessary stress.

So he sent her to Nedzu.

. . .

As Rose walked towards the exit of the arena, she stopped, suddenly recalling that she wasn't supposed to know where Nedzu's office was, and turned back to Aizawa, who was behind her, watching her closely. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she neared him, raising an eyebrow in a questioning arc. She flinched slightly at the contact, expecting pain, her left arm throbbing with the residue of the glitch she had experienced. However, no pain met her except from the dull throb of the glitch from earlier, which she was most definitely beginning to feel nervous about.

If she was concerned about it _\--which she_ _was_ _, as for all she knew it wasn't normal and hurt like Hell_ \--then there wasn't really anything she could do to fix it. There was something wrong within her to be making her glitch, and she had a feeling it had something to deal with her not being in the right dimension. She was tempted to ask the cat sitting by her feet, but thought against it, not really sure if she wanted the answer, especially with the creepy way he was eyeing her. She instead decided to focus on preparing for her meeting with Nedzu.

 _I don't think I'll ever understand human emotions,_ the cat mentally sent to her after a moments pass, nearly causing the girl to jump at the randomness of it. The cat turned to analyze the group before the three, refusing to elaborate further on his statement. Rose ignored it for now, choosing to focus on the situation she was in over the telepathic cat.

Aizawa loosened his grip on her shoulder in response to her original flinch, but didn't necessarily take it away, which definitely gave Rose the proclaimed 'dadzawa' vibes. After reading as much fanfiction as she has, she's found herself to have a deep understanding of the characters she's read about, and that combined with her real world experiences helped her learn how to pick up and instantly recognize many behavioral and physical things, especially if they involve emotions.

"Todoroki, take Rose to Nedzu's office on your way to Recovery Girl," Aizawa ordered, and the teen nodded, a sympathetic Jirou moving away from where she had been wrapping his right arm until he was given permission to leave. "Go," Aizawa said and pushed Rose forward slightly as she nodded.

The red-head followed the teen with the red and white hair, keeping her eyes on the floor as she chewed on her inner lip. _'That is Todoroki, correct? You can respond mentally, by the way,'_ Fumetsu said, prancing alongside the two as they moved. "Of fucking course," Rose barely breathed, the words sounding like a breathy huff rather than a sentence.

She narrowed her eyes at Fumetsu, but didn't respond like he said she was able to, opting to remain silent as she thought about what she would say to Nedzu.

She didn't trust the bear creature as much as others might, and didn't want to say anything about the dimensional crossover. She knew, however, that he would eventually arise to that conclusion after analyzing the cuffs, and may question her about it, which means she needs to come up with an excuse.

Perhaps something concerning the formation of quirks, and the possible effects of the radiation from their usage on her genetics? Was the glitching even a result of genetics, because that wouldn't explain the cuffs. It could, however,, be explained through the theorem of Dimensional Space Time Continuum Travel, especially if she was technically moving on a different frequency than those around her, much like the cuffs would.

However, she was truly concerned about the glitching, and knew that if she wanted to go home, then she should probably ask for help, which means she should probably be honest.

But there was that question again.

That little demon on her shoulder telling her to be selfish. Asking what was so bad about staying in this world. Taimurīna and Fumetsu had said or at least referred to the idea or notion that someone had sent her here, so perhaps they could take her out if she really wanted to leave. . .

Right?

Which meant she had to find this person, and her problem would be solved, and she could go home.

No secrets needed to be spilt.

Just lies.

_Selfish, greedy--_

Todoroki suddenly stopped walking, and Rose ran into him, stumbling backwards with a gasp of surprise as her hands rose up to clutch at her nose. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" she exclaimed, her nose throbbing from the impact. Todoroki's eyes widened for a moment before he reached out and grabbed her hands, slowly pulling them away from her face as he searched for injuries.

"It was my fault. I had stopped directly before you without notice. I apologize for my inconsideration. Also, you are injured. Should you not see Recovery Girl first?" he asked seriously, and Rose pulled her hands from his, face suddenly bursting into bright red colors as her mind screamed at their proximity. She did not like the uncomfortable feeling sqirling in her gut, and took a shaky step back as she shook her head. Todoroki frowned slightly before his eyes widened fractionally with the smallest hint of understanding.

"I see," he finally said, his hands falling to his sides as he stood there, watching her as she shifted nervously. Fumetsu just watched the scenario from where they sat, and Rose would have assumed him to be amused if he wasn't as emotionless as a pile of bricks.

"Why did you stop, Todoroki?" Rose asked, satisfied with her nose as she peered up at him, pulling her sleeves back over her arms habitually. She shifted nervously in place as his heterochrome eyes traveled to her arms and then back to her face.

"I noticed that you're arms are covered in bandages, and you managed to get away from Kaminari after being tied up by Aizawa-sensei, and was questioning whether you wanted to see Recovery Girl or Nedzu first. This is Nedzu's office, by the way," Todoroki said plainly, and she shook her head.

"No thank you. While I appreciate the kind gesture, I am perfectly fine. This is nothing, really," she finally said and he narrowed his eyes once more before turning to continue walking. "As you wish," he said, and Rose risked a glance at Fumetsu, but once again, the cat had no expression for her to read, and only watched her with those pink eyes.

"Alright then, let's see what the rat wants."

. . .


	9. Chäptêr 9

"Welcome to my office, Ms. Rose Estoesta. Is it alright if I refer to you as Rose?" a squeaky voice spoke up as soon as she pushed open the door, and Rose jerked in surprise at the sudden statement, expecting silence initially from the rat. She swallowed, realizing all expectations needed to be thrown out the window if she wanted to come out on top in the situation.

"Yes sir," she said softly, mentally telling herself to relax. Nedzu's beady eyes didn't change, reminding the red-head a lot of the cat currently sitting at her feet. However, she knew that deep down, the rat was was performing internal calculations, and attempting to predict the outcome of this meeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rose. If you don't mind, I have few questions I would like to ask you. Would you like some tea first?" the principal asked, and Rose shook her head, the anxiety she was currently feeling making her nauseous. He was being hospitable, and kind according to the culture he lived in, but even if Rose wasn't nauseous she wouldn't have taken the tea. There could have been something in it for all she knew, and she didn't want to risk it.

The principal nodded as he set aside some tea for himself before clasping his paws together. His analytic gaze fell upon her soon after he took a sip of his hot beverage, and the teen suddenly felt as if the room had decided to heat up a few degrees. She recognized that he was indeed analyzing her with his quirk, and the small space of the office seemed too small almost, and ahe fought the urge.

"Stop analyzing me," she suddenly blurted, unable to help herself as she fought her panic, and internally began to analyze him herself as a distraction while simultaneously trying to figure out his weaknesses and strengths. She was up against a genius, and in order to survive the encounter, she needed to trick him for now. However, in response to her sudden statement her hands moved to fold over her lap, knuckles growing pale from the force.

"Excuse me?" Nedzu asked lightly, and Rose blinked before realizing she had spoken her discomfort out loud. _Fuck_ , she thought, and her thoughts fumbled for a moment, trying to figure out a solution to her situation, an idea popping into mind here and there.

 _You_ _know, a wish can fix all your problems,_ Fumetsu suddenly said, and Rose stuck out a foot to push the creature, a subtle motion she hopped told him to shut up. ' _Shut it, cat,'_ she thought, hoping he heard her like he said it should.

As for her plan of action, she decided that going as a hero or quirk fangirl would be her best option, and would lead him to suspect anything but the truth. It was perfect for her, in a way, especially since her interaction with Class 1-A earlier could support her claims.

"Uh, High Specs. That's your quirk, right?" she asked, just going for it as a plan slowly formed in her mind with the main idea as the concrete base, and the white bear smiled. Rose took that as a sign of his mind working over time in reaction to her statement. She assumed that he would be tackling a discussion of quirks next, which was soon proved to be truthful.

"Why yes, yes it is. I am able to analyze many situations, and provide speedy responses, conclusions, and possible strategies on how to arrive at the desired goal. What is your quirk, Ms. Rose?" he asked, and the sharp sound of china catching on the glass it sat on sliced through the air as he set his cup down. Rose followed the item's movements, narrowing her eyes slightly at it as she thought.

Her assumption had been spot on, which means he could be playing into her thoughts and reactions,or he could be working on his own plans, and she was basing his reactions off hers. She decided to play the nervous, uncomfortable card, which wasn't too difficult considering the panic she was barely restraining. She let the mask she wore slip slightly, and took notice of the slight crinkle in Nedzu's eyes.

 _What are you scheming?_ she silently wondered as turned her gaze back to Nedzu, biting her lip as she prepared her response. She watched him closely for any changes in behavior, hoping that he took her cautious behavior as reluctance to speak, or as if she was preparing for a threat. In way, she technically was, especially since Nedzu was quite the opponent.

"Quirkless, sir," she finally said. That's how she was probably listed in whatever records that existed of her, so that's what she was going to go with, especially since it fit with her plans anyway. She could have pulled off a quirk identification or analysis quirk, but then Nedzu would be suspicious of her and would want to investigate, which would be bad. She knew she had to keep in mind her current surroundings and events, and she didn't know if Nedzu could actually be trusted, and didn't wish to share information with him beyond necessity, even if it were hidden by lies.

She would probably need to have a chat with Aizawa later, given if he still wanted to let her stay at his apartment. She should also explain to him in full the exact situation concerning Fumetsu and the Taimurīna, who was willing to go through her to kill the cat.

"Well then, you sure do know your facts! Do you study quirks or research on heroes? I know Young Midoriya does, and he's very good at it. Perhaps I should ask Mr. Aizawa to pair you two up in class, since he appears to have taken you under his wing for the time being," he said. Rose nodded, her curls bouncing slightly as she did so, and she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, once again trying to force herself to relax.

 _He's dangerous,_ Fumetsu suddenly hissed, back arching as he leapt up onto the desk to glare at the rat, and Rose would have given herself an applause for not reacting if she wasn't too busy trying to appear calm. Nedzu seemed startled for a moment, the only difference in his face the slight twist of his snout at Fumetsu's actions, but he otherwise seemed normal, so Rose went back to her original plan.

"What exactly do you want from me?" she muttered, attempting to get the conversation back on track.

"I only wished to meet you in person. After all, you are under U.A.'s ward services, and it's not often you see someone catch the interests of one of the more strict professors here," Nedzu stated, and there was a slight glimmer in his beady black eyes before he clasped his paws together, tilting his head slightly, almost as if he were subtly eyeing her up and down.

 _He's waiting for me to glitch,_ Rose suddenly realized, and she blinked at the rat.

Two could play at that game.

"In the end, I suppose one could call it curiosity," he added, and Rose nodded, understanding where he was coming from slightly. If Mark, Olivia, or Finn had gone up to her with a suggestion for a new band member, she would have most likely wanted to meet with them, but still, they weren't high end intellectual beings who could form a master plan in a few seconds in relation to world domination.

Totally different--

It felt as if someone had internally slapped her, and Rose stiffened, her eyes growing wide as she realized she had completely forgotten about her other life in turn for a preference in mind games, and she couldn't believe how _eas_ y it was to forget them, especifically since they were the people who made her world seem less dark than it was. Her chest seemed to clench at the thoughts, caving in and catching on something as she tried to breathe. The air around her felt heavier, quickly becoming difficult to suck in as she panicked slightly.

How could she have forgotten about the people who gave her life? Who helped her when things weren't going right? That held her when it was too difficult to hide the tears anymore? When she forgot how to smile? How could she have lost track of the things important to her? For what, a distraction? Something that isn't even permanent?

How was it so _simple_?

Rose's mouth went dry as her inner turmoil thundered dangerous around her mind, and she resisted the urge to chew on her lip as her hands clutched each other tightly. She spoke quickly, ignoring how her knuckles were losing color from holding each other. All she knew in that very moment was that she needed play Nedzu's game just long enough for her get out of that office before the walls completely closed in on her.

"I, uh, excuse me, sir, but I would like t-to get back to class," she stuttered weakly, completely skipping over whatever plan she had formed, and Nedzu narrowed his eyes before nodding, a warm aura filling his office as he spoke with a smile.

"Please stop by the nurses office too, since you've come from the Hero Course. Nearly everyone tends to come back with some sort of injury these days, and I heard you were a pretty involved volunteer," Nedzu said. Rose nodded, stood abruptly, and didn't bother to respond as she left the room as quickly as possible.

. . .

As Rose left his office with a slightly panicked glance, Nedzu slid down from his chair, and went to make some tea, mind reeling as he recalled her facial expressions. He concluded that the girl was most definitely hiding something, and he was 80% sure she believed that it would affect the safety of herself, or others. He was 100% sure that she doesn't trust adults, and 12% assured that she would confide in her peers at this rate. He also was 50% sure that she was intellectually matching his conversational wits, knowing for sure that he had definitely underestimated the girl.

With a sigh he clambered back unto his seat once more with his freshly brewed cup of tea, and returned to the paperwork on his desk before he realized that they had not yet managed to discuss the cuffs and her glitch, making him giddy when he realized she had managed to manipulate him and the conversation in a deliberate attempt to avoid discussing it. That allow could mean a number of things, but it for sure hinted at hidden motives and discussions. He wasn't sure if she was a danger to his other students yet, but he made a note to keep a close eye on her.

He frowned, the numbers circling his thoughts as he tapped his snout, rethinking his analysis as he directed it back to their meeting. The expression she wore when she initially came in was nervous, but cold. The type of cold one felt when they were speculating about something, and forming their own plans. She remained nervous, and that calculating expression had never faded, but towards the end of their meeting--before she stormed out--there had been sudden fear and regret.

At this Nedzu desperately desired to know what had happened to that girl, and he truly wanted to figure it out soon, especially if she was in danger, or if it put any of his other students in danger. Usually his quirk allowed him to think these things through with perfect clarity, but ever since those cuffs came in for study, and the girl with the strange facial maneuvers entered his office, he's been stuck in a swirling loop of numbers and _theories._

Not predictions.

No hypothesis.

 _Theories_ and _guesses._

**_Guesses._ **

_**Assumptions.** _

Nedzu despised anything he truly didn't understand, and so he grew to learn to despise the situation that girl was in, and started to treat her like she was one of his precious students. Someone had hurt her, he assumed, and they had done so badly, to the point where she was distant, self-blaming, and untrusting of just about everything around her.

He was going to find out who did it, and he was going to make them face his wrath.

After a good cup of tea, of course.

. . .

The hallways were long, the purple flooring a sickly color as the looming windows did nothing but ensure the eternal sense of entrapment. The glass stood monstrously tall beside her as she ran, reflecting the golden sun as it stood still, keeping it's inhabitants in while pushing the rest of the world out.

To Rose, it made her feel small, and it made the room seem even bigger, which did nothing to help her as her shoes padded against the ground feverishly. She was running, the white cat bounding after her with curious leaps as they watched her, the large pink eyes never leaving the girl's swaying form.

Occasionally the hallways seemed to warp themselves with color, seeming to shift into even smaller rooms and stairwells before flickering back to normal, and sharp pangs would stab into her, as if she were glitching.

Fortunately for Rose, nobody was in the halls, and the exit signs were easily located as she tried to find a way out. Her body heaved for fresh air, and her throat constricted with the desire to get _out_. To temporarily escape the cage of thoughts and emotions raging through her veins in a strange liquid state. Regret, guilt, and anguish all evaporating into fumes that continued to circulate her airway.

 _Stop Rose! You need to calm down and_ _recollect_ _your thoughts! I can sense a Fa--_ Fumetsu began, now rushing to keep up with the speeding girl as he attempted to stop her from running into something, but Rose shushed it with an almost violent snarl.

"Shut. _Up_ ," she hissed, and the cat obeyed, cutting off its telepathy as they moved through the maze like halls of U.A., and to the main door, even if it shimmered like water in the burning sun.

She needed to get out.

So she did.

. . .


	10. Chäptêr 10

.

.

.

Todoroki believed himself to be quite observant. He seemed to be able to take note of things that many others didn't seem to catch or even begin to think of, and he prided himself in the theories he made off them, and he seemed to always just _know_ how something was, or what it was.

For example, he just _knew_ that Midoriya was All Might's secret love child. He had _science_ to back up his claims, and he had his observations. People usually inherited some form of their parent's quirk- _-he_ _knew what that was like first_ _hand-_ -and the how part could easily be explained by Midnight-sensei herself.

The thing was, while nobody seemed to believe him, his statements tended to always run true-- _the exception was the demon that used to blow up dumpsters. The class thinks it's Bakugou and Todoroki now knows that Bakugou is secretly a demon_ \--and so he always took them seriously.

Which explains exactly why he was currently running through the halls of U.A. in search of red hair and green eyes.

When the girl had originally appeared in class, Todoroki had felt the air she seemed to carry around with her, and deep down he felt his gut whirl. It wasn't a nauseous or butterfly sort of whirl, but more so one that made his gut sink.

It was a feeling of _understanding_.

It also didn't help that Midoriya also had the feeling, which Todoroki derived from the facial expression the greenette had wore. The question that Todoroki had, however, revolved around that feeling. He wanted to know why they had that look. Why they caused his stomach to do that whenever something serious was being discussed.

It was the first time in a while that the half-and-half had attempted to physically search for answers, because one thing was for sure: Their understanding seemed to derive directly from the feeling of pain. Todoroki despised the conclusion he had come to, and nearly discarded every single theory that had crossed his mind. Some of the things that had popped into existence just didn't make sense.

Why he thought they had a passion for sticking forks in the toaster, even he had no clue.

He just knew he needed to get to the bottom of it while also making sure his friend and the new girl were alright. The training exercise had even him on edge, and while the girl had said she was fine he had suspicions that she was anything but that, sending his gut into spirals that contorted his movements. He was going to follow it, find her, and then solve the mystery.

Right now, that meant finding Rose first, and feeling his gut practically hamster wheel in his gut in concern had already sent him running through the halls. When they first saw the girl-- _Bakugou seemed to at least know her from somewhere if that expression were to explain anything_ \--had expressed that she'd been recently rescued after being held captuve for a while by villains, yet for some reason Aizawa still had the audacity to make her act as a false victim. She probably had some sort of trauma from her experience, if the nervous way she acted shouted anything, especially with the hunched yet shrinking movement she had, where she attempted to try and hide from the air itself.

No one did that automatically unless they had to do it to survive.

Which brings Todoroki back to his theory on Midoriya and he having that feeling of understanding. He would have to check into that later, but for now, all he knew was that Rose didn't go to the infirmary like he had told her she should, and that his gut was telling him to find her.

So he ran.

Noticing a corner up ahead, he spun around it, narrowly avoiding a wall of black as he skid to his knees. Clambering forward on all fours until he managed to straighten himself up, he didn't look behind him to see what he had nearly run into.

Or who, for that matter.

Scarves suddenly threw themselves at the student, and Todoroki found himself struggling against them, trying to escape. He needed to find Rose, and he needed to do it quickly.

"Todoroki, what are you doing?" Aizawa demanded, and the pro-hero turned around, arms bound to his sides as he stood there with a glare.

"Rose didn't show up to Recovery Girl's office after speaking with Nedzu. My gut says something's wrong," he stated plainly, and Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "And that required you to frost over the hallways and run?" he deadpanned, and Todoroki stiffened. He didn't realize he had frosted over the hallways. That would explain his speed, however.

"I will melt the frost if it doesn't already melt after Rose is found," he stated, using Aizawa's tone right back at him. Aizawa sighed, a hand going to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Did you at least see her leave Nedzu's office? Or went over to ask him personally?" the man asked, and Todoroki opened his mouth to respond before snapping it shut with a clack. No, he hadn't but his gut was _screaming--_

"Then I'll give Nedzu a call to see if she is still there. If she is, you'll be lucky to only receive detention," he said, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a slim, rectangular item, pressing a few buttons on it as Todoroki watched, nervously bouncing back and forth between legs as the gut whirling increased.

_Why did time feel like it was_ _running_ _out? And what was that pull?_

" _Aizawa-Sensei! I was just about to call you. This call wouldn't by any chance be about the location of Rose Estoesta now, would it?"_ a merry voice chirped from the device. Aizawa narrowed his eyes at Todoroki before releasing him, and beginning to move after the student.

_Why did it feel like time was running out?_

_The pull... it was still there, but stronger._

"Nedzu, where is she? Todoroki seems upset that he can't find her, which is alarming in itself," the teacher muttered and a few clickety clacks followed the statement. " _....she went into a wall?_ " Nedzu asked, and Aizawa had the feeling that the bear was rewatching whatever he had found.

Reaching a hand out, Aizawa snagged Todoroki by the collar, pulling him back for a moment as the student yelped in complaint, maneuvering himself out of the grip by sliding out if the jacket and tanding in a black tank top. "Which one?" he asked, and Nedzu inhaled softly.

" _The one right next to you. It keeps giving off small pulses of heat that the cameras are catching._ _Please_ _investigate while I make my way down there,"_ Nedzu commented, and the phone call ended, the sound of a door opening being the last thing Aizawa heard.

"Why did we stop?" Todoroki asked, hands twitching as if he was trying to get somewhere quickly, and Aizawa motioned towards the wall.

"Apparently Nedzu said the cameras last pinpointed Rose's location to be here, and that she apparently went _through_ the wall, whatever that means," Aizawa muttered. He suddenly wondered if she had managed to go back to her own timeline, but shoved that feeling down for the time being.

Until they knew for sure, they weren't going to assume that as the answer to their current situation.

"The wall?" Todoroki asked, and he took a step forward, eyes narrowed at it. "Is there a villain in the school? I thought she said she doesn't have any quirks," he added, and Aizawa frowned as well. "She doesn't--don't touch that--DAMNIT! Idiotic fucking kids these days," Aizawa growled as the wall sucked Todoroki in. The student had reached out to brush his fingers against the wall experimentally, and it had reacted instantly, grabbing at his fingers and pulling him in.

Making a split decision after realizing that his students were trapped somewhere, definitely making some sort of stupid decisions, he clenched his scarf, pulled his goggles on, and dove into the wall, hissing when ice seemed to grab and push him forward, the sound of sirens disappearing behind him just as quickly as they had arrived.

Nedzu had probably put the school on lock-down to organize a team to investigate or find them, which would be smart if they knew what this was. A bit too late, Aizawa realized his actions were irrational, knowing that he should have waited for the rat to crawl through the vents towards them before diving recklessly after his student _\--students_.

He definitely realized his mistake when he stood where he had landed, looking around with wide eyes as he took in the bright colors and strange shapes floating about.

He was starting to wonder if his students got their recklessness from him.

. . .


	11. Chäptêr 11

_"Mommy! Look! It makes a sound!" a girl squealed. Pudgy hands lifted a metallic triangle and a stick, which she struck the triangle with over and over again. The action produced a raw ringing pitch, causing the red-headed woman to cringe before. The woman seemed to internally reach a decision then and reached towards her daughter. Manicured nails encircled the metal and tugged gently, the articles coming away. They were set on the counter near the pile of mail trash that had been steadily accumulating._

_"The teachers at school called it music! Mommy, I liked making those sounds! Are there more things like that? That was so cool!" she rambled, but hesitated when a hand moved to rest on top of her head. Something cool was pressed into her hands, and she stopped talking altogether to focus on what she was holding._

_"Hearts make beats too, sweetie. Why don't you look at those?" she said with a smile, and the girl looked down, eyes wide at the stethoscope sitting in her hands._

_She ignored the red._

_. . ._

The roof was nice.

It was quiet, cool, and most importantly, _quiet._ It was a place of free thought, of living contemplation and liberation. It was the peaceful sentiment of being so far up that the troubles yapping at your feet would be the ones to toil. It was almost too easy to get lost in your head, even if one sat there for no reason but to think, or wander.

Finn was not suicidal, but he found that sitting on the edge of tall buildings was calming, and brought peace to his inner daredevil. It was helpful when his thoughts moved so fast that it hurt. It gave him space he desperately needed, and he clung to that feeling like it was his lifeline.

He was balanced on the spire of Jonas & Co., watching the moonlight dance along the chains wrapped around his wrists as his mind ran a mile a minute. He had recently broken out of prison, where Rose's father had wrongly thrown him into. The cat had appeared then and was true to its word when it offered him a wish. He chose his freedom, watching with wide eyes as the prison bars bent around him.

It amazed him when he simply walked out in broad daylight.

He was dismayed to find out that Rose had gone missing, his hand trembling when he had the missing person's paper in hand. He was further alarmed when he can across Mark, who tearfully described the girl that had gotten them in trouble in the first place. Olivia was in shock when he visited her, eyes rimmed red as she hugged him and demanded updates on everyone.

She too had no information on Rose.

So he took to the streets, choosing to visit home later in the morning. After all, he didn't want to deal with their disappointment again.

And he had broken out of jail.

That wouldn't have been a good conversation starter.

The colliding thoughts led him to the roof, brown eye roaming the lights beneath him as he sat there, wondering where he should search next. When Fumetsu appeared on the roof beside him, Finn expected a normal conversation or at least a hint as to where his friend could be. At least, as normal as one could be with a cat, but still; he had high hopes. Receiving a warning about a Fallen in another dimension, however, was nowhere near on his list of "What To Expect From Alien Cats".

When he found out that it had Rose, Finn didn't even hesitate to go with the cat.

After all, it was more than the hint he had been wanting.

"You said she's in there?" Finn asked, a dark hand settling on the tree branch as he watched several bushes glitter in the light, their leaves fluttering with the distinctive haze of a Labyrinth Entrance. _I can assure you that she is in there, as well as a man by the name of Aizawa. It would be nice of you to get them both out,_ the cat said, sending its thoughts to the human as he narrowed his eyes in determination.

With a silent nod, he moved, sliding forward as chains flew from his hands, diving into the Entrance before he quickly followed their pathway. The air rippled around him as he disappeared, and the cat stayed behind, resting on its haunches as pink eyes peered emotionlessly at the opening.

"You're lucky I don't have the time to end you, you know that right?" a female voice spoke, and the cat smiled, lips parting in the first grin it made in a while.

 _Of course Taimurīna. After all, I am a being of knowledge. I would be a dolt to not comprehend that_ , the cat mused, and the teenager huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder before disappearing into the bush as well.

. . .

_"If you hit that one more time with your pen, I will fucking take all of your shit away, you hear me? I want none of this musician crap Rose! Pick the lawyer or a Doctor, or something worthwhile!" he yelled, and the mini red-head stopped her movement, the pen she had subconsciously been tapping now falling silent in a lax grip._

_"But Papa, it s-sounds nice," she sniffed, and then her vision went white, the pen forgot as a hand raised to touch her cheek. She was on the floor, a painful heat lingering in her face as she stared at black boots, the pen crushed beneath the appendage. Ink sunk into the carpet, the black falling in thick drops as it moved._

_"Be realistic, brat. And clean this shit up. Cleaner's under the damn sink."_

_Her ankle was itching for some reason, but she ignored that as well._

_The ink needed to be cleaned._

~~_But was it truly spilled?_ ~~

_. . ._

Brushing his hair back, Aizawa straightened, a hand diving into the front pocket of his jumpsuit as he dug around for his phone. He pulled it out, frowning at the darl screen as the device refused to be turned on.

That settled the question of whether or not his students got their recklessness from him, at least.

Dropping the device back into his pocket, he ruled out the ability to contact back up and glanced at his surroundings. He winced at the bright colors, watching with a strange look as odd shapes floated and moved about, almost as if they were alive. A triangle and wand narrowly missed his face, and he stumbled backward, a hand coming up to grab his capture scarf.

Fear gripped him like a vice, and he swallowed down the panic as he took several deep breaths. He was in a new territory run by a villain that seemed to manipulate one's perception of reality based on fear, whether it was his own or others. He needed to stay calm and collected. He had a panicked student to find, and a villain to knock out.

He couldn't afford to panic himself at the moment.

~~_Wait, why did he want to panic again?_ ~~

Taking a step forward, he shot his scarf out, hooking onto the end of strange construction. Launching himself through the air, his eyes flashed red briefly as they roamed the ground and critters moving about beneath his form. In the distance, for a brief moment, he thought he saw a silhouette suspended in the air. The image disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, and the pro hero feared he was hallucinating.

Either way, hallucination or not, it was a start, and he turned to head towards the figure he had momentarily seen.  
. . .

_"I'm sorry about my daughter. I don't know why she's such a bad influence, but it seems she has this ridiculous idea of being one of those drunken lowlife musicians you find ridiculed on television. We're trying our best to keep her from the drugs, but it's not a place she belongs," a male voice spoke, and slim hands gently set the phone receiver down, no longer in the mood to listen._

_The itching continued._

_It was almost a pleasant distraction._

~~_No. It wasn't. Something was wrong._ ~~

. . .

Todoroki clenched his hands into fists as he sat at his desk. He was stiff, starting at the smooth wooden surface as he waited for the rest of the class to enter the room. Recovery Girl had patched his slight injuries with ease and had sent him back, excusing him from the remainder of the session.

Then he found out that Rose had not gone to the nurse's office, and instead had seemingly disappeared.

He found himself pointing the sword of blame towards him.

It was poor timing that the U.A. alarms began to go off, the familiar shouts from the beginning of the year filling the air as panicked students began to make their way towards the bunkers. He merely sat there, eyes locked on the door, hands trembling beneath his desk, and his mind running as he pondered over the possibilities. When Nedzu's voice filtered over the system, mentioning a Level 3 Security break, he still didn't move, knuckles turning white as he gripped the desk.

Rose had disappeared, and now there was a villain alert.

The two couldn't have been just a mere coincidence.

. . .

_Lights flashed about, the blue and red bouncing off brick walls in a terrifying thunder of sirens. A slim form huddled in a trembling mess behind a dumpster, eyes wide as the siren cut off and drove away, the lights slowly fading with the distance._

_A hand landed on her shoulder and she turned a surprised yelp beginning to make its way out of her throat before she bit her tongue, silencing it. A dark-skinned teen stood there, a warming smile on his features as he grinned._

_She screamed when it morphed into her father's face._

_The itching grew worse_.

~~_But she wasn't back home anymore, so why was she here again?_ ~~

. . .


End file.
